Ranger's Double Life
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Alternative Universe on how they met. Also what kind of trouble Stephanie's Spidey Senses stirs up. Warning: Harsh Language


Ranger's Double Life

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

This is an Alternative Universe story. This is a different way Ranger and Stephanie meet. Happy Ending is to be expected for our magic couple.

Language Alert: Harsh language

My real name is Carlos Manoso. I am also known as Ranger, as in the Army Rangers. But right now I am working undercover for the government trying to get information about a drug ring working around Anna Maria Island, Florida. I am acting as a manager for a singing group. It keeps me in the background and I can scan and walk among the crowd without being suspicious. I am using the name Lorenzo Lopez.

This job also gives me a chance to girl watch without looking like a creep. I spot a group of 3 girls who were having themselves a good time. There was a curly headed brunette that caught my eye. Not to mention she was the center of attention of half the men on the beach! Yes, I am jealous.

I am working with 2 other men in our Special Ops unit. Lester Santos is our playboy using the alias of Randy Hughes. He likes to get the women drunk and with his charms they spill all kind of information. Drunken ladies can't seem to resist him. It is fun to watch him work on them. The other man is Bobby Brown, using the alias of Steven Morris. A medic by trade but is also a good male specimen. With his shirt off and the girls get sight of his muscles he, himself, is an attention-getter. These 2 men each have a handful of phone numbers and have been filled in not to mention on half of the gossip for this small island. With all their flirting they stumble onto four leads about who is dealing on the island.

Lester (Randy) found a young lady who claimed to be a descendant of the original Santo Trafficante, Sr. crime family. They were into gambling and drugs. Lester (Randy) got her phone number because she was very taken with him. They made a date for tomorrow night. Not sure how the kid does it but he seems to have the knack for getting all the right information

As for me I am can't keep my eyes off this brunette. Normally women don't intrigue me when I am undercover and I try not to get involved. Alcohol tends to confuse me so this is happening to me stone sober! Screwing the women for information is not my method either. Although Randy has no qualms about doing it. Randy made a dinner date with Gina Trafficante. Randy played his part to the hilt. When Randy kissed Gina and bought her a few stiff drinks that was all the encouragement Gina needed. She started spouting all about her family and their dealings. Gina was proud to be a mob princess. Randy played her like a violin. He acted afraid of her. Gina was used to men thinking of her with high regard. What Gina didn't know was that Randy had a microphone button under his suit's collar. Everything Gina said would be passed on up the power chain for more research. Either Gina was proud of what her family was doing or the alcohol made all of her inhibitions disappear. She gave us so many names to check out that will keep them busy for days. Randy did take her back to his room for the night. Gina even gave Lester her father's business card if Lester was interested in a job. Lester had told her he was between jobs. Being of Cuban descent was not a problem. They employed many Cuban/Americans. Lester/Randy promised to call her father. The rest of the night was spent Lester/Randy showing Gina how a playboy treats a Mob Princess. When Gina left she seemed to be floating. Lester/Randy was well trained and always had a supply of condoms. Wouldn't want a baby to blow a hole in the investigation.

I was still keeping my eye on the brunette. During the break in the singing I mingled with the crowd to see how the group was being perceived. I walked up to her table. I am Lorenzo Lopez, the manager for this group. Mind if I join you? They all agreed. I pulled up a chair.

"Where are you girls from?"

"We are from Trenton, New Jersey, the older of the ladies said."

"What are your names. I don't want to call you "hey you" all evening."

"I am Dorothy Ferrell. I am a police dispatcher for Trenton PD."

"Nice to meet you, Dorothy."

The blonde in the group said.

"I am Mary Lou Stevenoich, I am Stephanie's, she pointed to the brunette, friend. We are here on vacation.

"Then you must be Stephanie?" I put my hand on top of her hand.

"Yes. Stephanie Plum. I am a bounty hunter and I have been tracking a fugitive. I got him so now it is vacation time for me until the authorities comes to get the suspect."

"A bounty hunter! That isn't a job I would expect a female to do. Is it exciting?"

"Mostly routine stuff."

Dorothy spoke up.

"Yeah, that is why they call her The Bombshell Bounty Hunter!"

"They exaggerate" Stephanie said.

"Sounds exciting to me."

"So do you like what you do."

"I love my job. I have 5 men who know how to please the crowd plus I get to be outside almost every evening."

Dorothy asked Lorenzo "Do you have another job or is this all you do?"

"No. I have a second job. I am a local delivery driver based out of Bradenton. Do you girls like Florida?"

Mary Lou said. "I love it. I wished I could live here. But I have a husband back in New Jersey and he hates being in the sun. I don't see him moving here."

"What about you, Stephanie?"

"I like the atmosphere but I am satisfied in New Jersey. Anna Marie is a nice place to visit but wouldn't want to live here."

"We might grow on you." Lorenzo said.

The girls laughed at him.

Lorenzo stood. "Enjoy yourselves, girls. I need to mingle some more. Hope to catch you before you leave."

I turned and finished mingling but was still watching the brunette. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Sure wished those thoughts were on me! Wishful thinking, on my part.

The group went back to singing. They were crowd pleasers.

After two hours I noticed the girls were getting ready to leave.

I walked over to them.

"We will be here again on Thursday and Friday if you are still here."

"We enjoyed it. We don't leave until Sunday so maybe we will come back and hear them again." Dorothy said.

"Nice to meet you girls. Here is my business card if know of anyone who might use us. That is my cellphone number on the card."

I shook hands with each of the girls and when it was Stephanie's turn her touch was like a warmth went all over my body. Her eyes were so gorgeous I could get lost in them. This stranger has touched my heart like no woman ever had before.

They stayed until the very end of the music.

I walked them to their car and bid them good bye.

I sure did not want to let that gorgeous woman out of my sight!

I waved as they pulled away.

The next day was full of research and tracking down all the information Lester and Bobby had uncovered. We got lots of good information and it was becoming obvious that the drug ring was well ensconced in the whole state of Florida. Far bigger than we thought. It was hard to keep my mind on the work. The brunette kept creeping back in my thoughts.

I chose to go back to the Anna Marie Cafe just in hopes they would come back to hear the music and to eat supper.

I was not disappointed. The three of they strolled into the line for food. I got to watch her and she was so beautiful. She was quiet, didn't have much to say. She seemed to be a woman with a lot on her mind. What is it that is keeping this woman so preoccupied? She isn't happy from her facial expressions.

I let them finish their food before I sauntered over to them.

"Hi, ladies. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't." Said Dorothy.

The other two nodded yes.

I pulled up a chair and sat beside the brunette.

I looked at Stephanie and asked.

"How did you get into bounty hunting?"

"I got laid off of my retail job and blackmailed my cousin into giving me the job."

"Blackmail is a strong word."

"Well, you see Vinnie is a pervert so I used that against him by telling him I was going to tell his wife about his escapades. Vinnie likes to swing both ways but his main vice is S&M clubs. His wife would kill him if she found out. Vinnie gave me the job thinking I couldn't handle it. I was bound to prove him wrong."

"How did you get the name "Bombshell Bounty Hunter"?"

"When I first started the skips, usually males, thought they could stop me by blowing up my cars, fire bombing my apartment or other drastic measures. I had a few even plant bombs under my car. Trouble is I also have Spidey Senses that alert me if something isn't right. Of the three bombs that have been planted only one has went off. Trouble is the idiot used a frequency of a garage opener and I was no where near the car when it exploded. Now I have 3 hidden cameras installed in places that alerts me if anyone tampers with my car."

"Sounds like you are smart to use that kind of system."

"It has saved me lots of times."

"Do you have trouble finding these people?"

"I have a two different search engines I pay for and they are real reliable. Not to mention Trenton has a group of people they call themselves The Burg Grapevine. It is nothing more than women who enjoy being gossip mongers. Heck my own mother is one of the charter members. So I can get the scoop from her or my grandmother who knows everyone in town, I think."

Mary Lou piped in.

"She has a 95% capture rate."

"95%?" I acted shocked.

"Yes. She even tracked down a local cop who went on the lamb!"

"A cop skipped his court date?"

"Yes. He is a homicide detective. He was being set up. I finally tracked him down and when he told me the story I was able to help clear his name. A local gang was trying to pin the murder on him to cover up their own involvement in the actual murder." Stephanie said.

"Wow! I wouldn't want to mess with you then."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"It is a job. It pays the bills most of the time."

Dorothy piped in.

"Yeah, but she is not telling you that she ended up dating the cleared cop! Huh, Stephanie?"

"Yes, I did but I found out he is too controlling for my independent spirit. He wants me to settle down, get married and pop out kids."

"Isn't that what most women want?" I asked.

"I have always been different. I want to try new things not just doing the same ole same ole things every day. That is why I like bounty hunting. It challenges me every day."

"Sounds exciting."

"Guess you could say that." Stephanie said.

A slow song was being played.

"Stephanie, would you care to dance with me?"

"Might as well. Others are doing it so I won't feel so foolish being the only one doing it."

I led her to the dance floor.

I felt that same warmth flood my body.

I pulled her close and it felt so right for her to me in my arms.

I knew some how I had fallen for this vacationing New Jersey woman.

The song did not last long enough for me but I did release her and walk her back to her table.

About this time Bobby, using the alias of Steven Morris, came by the table.

"Lorenzo, are you going to hog all the good looking women as usual?"

"Girls, this is my used to be friend Steven. He tries to steal my girls every chance he gets. What are you doing here, Steven? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I did all my chores so I have to eat too you know?"

"Mind if I join the group?"

The girls were admiring his physique.

From the silence Steven took that to mean "no objection."

Everyone started chit chatting and it turned into a fun evening.

I did find out where they were staying and they planned on leaving on Sunday afternoon to go back to New Jersey. They were flying and not driving.

Stephanie asked me.

"So your group plays again tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. Thanks for remembering."

"What time do they usually get here?"

"About 4:00 o'clock so we can get set up. Will you be joining us?"

"I enjoyed it last night so I for one would like to be here."

"Then by all means stop by."

Another slow dance was being played.

"Care for a repeat performance?" I asked Stephanie.

She stood up and took my hand and actually led ME to the dance floor.

She stepped into my arms and I thought I would melt into a puddle right there in front of everyone.

I pulled her extra tight this time.

I whispered in her ear.

"I like how you feel when we are dancing."

"I am not normally a dancer. I wasn't sure I remembered how."

"You are an excellent dancer."

"Lorenzo, thank you for making my evening by being here."

I looked down at her.

"Stephanie, you are the one making my night by being here."

The music stopped and I looked down at her and that smile was to gorgeous not to kiss. So I did.

After the kiss Stephanie smiled even bigger than before. I knew we had a connection. I also knew it couldn't last because she was leaving and I was stuck here another four months or so. But I lost my heart to this girl!

We went back to the table and we chit chatted among ourselves and I liked all three women. Bobby sort of takes up with Dorothy, since she had told him she was single. So is he. Stephanie is single and I am already deeply attracted to her.

We all listen to the music. The girls finish their meals.

Me, I was totally fascinated with Stephanie. She is gorgeous to look at. Bounty Hunter by occupation fascinates me even more. Most people don't understand how hard that job is for a man but a woman! It can be physically demanding.

"Stephanie, I would like to take you out for lunch. I am interested in hearing about being a bounty hunter. That sounds like something that interests me. With my military history I just might try doing that to earn some more money."

"Lorenzo, I would be glad to fill you in on how to get started and the equipment you will need before you even try it. What time would be best?"

"Do you know where the Ugly Grooper is?"

"Yes, I have driven by it but never ate there."

"How about I meet you there. We can talk. Then we can come here and get the boys set up?"

"What about us?" Dorothy asked. "If she has the car we will have to walk."

"Tell me where you are staying and I will gladly pick you up and make sure you get here in one piece."

"Thank you, Steven. I would like that. Stephanie this has turned into a real good vacation. See, Steven. Stephanie thought if the three of us came with her the suspect wouldn't be so suspicious. You should see her in action! When she told him that she had papers to arrest him. He went livid! He swung to hit her jaw but she somehow managed to duck the swing and used some kind of maneuver and he was on the ground before he knew what hit him. He tried to move to get up. She put her foot on his jewel area and pressed her foot down with some pressure. He didn't dare move. She gave me the handcuffs. I cuffed him and I called the police. Stephanie kept up the pressure until the cops got here. They were laughing their heads off to think a girl her size took down the suspect."

"He shouldn't have pissed me off!"

Lorenzo put his hand on her hand.

"Babe, remind me not to make you mad at me. You sound dangerous."

"I refuse to be disrespected. He was the guilty one not me. Besides I was just doing my job."

"Steven, what do you do for a living?" Dorothy asked.

"I used to be a medic when I was in the military service. Right now I am taking classes to get my EMT license."

"Do you want to be a regular doctor someday?"

"I am too old to try for that. I have enough credentials I will only have to take 1 semester of classes to get my EMT license. I am also thinking about adding to that by becoming a Nurse Practitioner."

"You can be my nurse any day." Dorothy said.

Steven leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks that made my day."

Dorothy smiled at him.

Steven smiled back at her.

About that time Mary Lou's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mary Lou I hate to interrupt your vacation but your father had to be taken to the hospital. They think it is a stroke. Can you come home early?" Lenny, Mary Lou's husband ask.

"I will call the airlines and find out. I will call you when I find out something." She hangs up.

"Stephanie, that was Lenny. They took my father to the hospital they think it is a stroke. You two stay here since the room is paid up until Sunday."

"Are you sure Mary Lou?"

"You just promised Lorenzo a date. No. You and Dorothy enjoy yourselves. I will be alright. I will call the airport and have them send me a shuttle to pick me up."

"Then let us know when you get home and find out how bad it is."

"Mary Lou, I would be willing to drive you to the airport if you like?" Steven said.

"I hate to put you to that much trouble."

"How about Dorothy and I take you. Then Dorothy and I can time to get to know each other. Who knows maybe when school has a break I will come to check on you three girls in person. If you don't mind that is?"

"Come on, Mary Lou. You know how slow those shuttles are. Thank you for helping, Steven."

"If both of you are sure. Then we need to head out. You sure you don't mind, Stephanie?"

"No. I will be safe with Lorenzo here. He can play bodyguard. Dorothy have Steven drop you off at our hotel."

"Thank you for taking care of Stephanie for us, Lorenzo."

"My pleasure. I hope it isn't serious Mary Lou."

"Thank you. I will call."

"Come on girls lets get this show on the road." Steven said.

Lorenzo was sorry for the circumstances but he sure didn't object to being alone with this woman who had touched him so deeply.

"Would you like to walk on the beach or would you prefer to stay here for awhile?"

"I would love to walk on the beach. The beach is my favorite place to be."

They started walking towards the water.

"What do you like about the beach?"

"I love to listen to the waves hitting the beach. It is relaxing to me."

"I know a nice little spot just down the beach I think you would like. It is a pier and I enjoy dangling me feet off the pier. I go there to think."

"That sounds real nice. If I had my choice I would live on a beach somewhere."

"What about Hurricanes and such?"

"Yeah! That would be a problem. But enjoyable every other time."

Lorenzo put his arm around her waist.

"Stephanie, can I tell you something?"

Stephanie looked over at him.

"Sure."

"You may find me forward but it feels so right when I have my hand touching you. I don't understand it but it just feels right to me."

"I enjoy your touch too. I was afraid you would think I was a bad person if I let you know because it feels like we have known each other a long time."

"Maybe we met in another world or another time. I don't know I just know I enjoy being around you."

"I enjoy you just as much."

Lorenzo stopped and pulled her close.

"Stephanie, I am going to hate to see you leave. I have never felt this way about any woman in my life this quickly."

"Then we will enjoy it while we can."

Stephanie kissed him first.

Shocked but Lorenzo kissed her back. The feelings took both their breaths away.

Lorenzo showed her to a small vegetation section and someone had built a couple of benches in the cove.

They sit down and Lorenzo pulls her close.

"I am going to miss you when you leave on Sunday."

"I won't forget you very soon either."

They kiss again.

Stephanie felt so warm and happy when Lorenzo's arms were holding her.

They sat there until almost sunset.

Lorenzo led her to the pier and they sat with their feet dangling and watched the sunset into the water. It was a beautiful sight.

Lorenzo looked at her. He thought that she was more beautiful than the sunset.

He kissed her again.

"I guess we need to go back to the Cafe before it gets too dark."

"I guess so. I was hoping the day would never end. Guess that is not possible."

"No, the world doesn't work that way."

Lorenzo kept his arm about her waist and to feel her body move under his hand made another part of his body react to that movement.

But he knew under the circumstances it wouldn't happen. But he sure would dream about it though.

They got back to the Cafe.

Lorenzo walked her to her car.

"Is our date still on for tomorrow or have I scared you away?"

Stephanie turned and leaned back against the car.

"No, you haven't. I want to know more about you too since our time is so short."

"Well, we will see what happens tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming back this evening since you didn't have to be here."

"I came here looking for you."

"I am glad you did. I was hoping to see you again."

Lorenzo kissed her passionately.

"You will always be a special man in my book, Lorenzo."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I honestly just might make a trip to Trenton just to see if I could find you."

Stephanie still had her arms around his neck.

"I will be looking forward to that visit."

Lorenzo opened her door and when she was seated he kissed her good bye.

Stephanie felt empty driving away from that man.

Lorenzo went back to his rented apartment.

He knew he should be doing research but all he wanted to do was close his eyes and dream about Stephanie.

Two hours later Steven came back to the apartment.

He shook Lorenzo awake.

"Man, you know the big wigs will be here in about 30 minutes don't you?"

"I must have dozed off. Thanks, Steven. Did Mary Lou get a flight home?"

"We got her there 20 minutes before the next flight was to board. They gave her an emergency status and moved her up to first class."

"What kind of strings did you pull to get them to do that?"

"Just called in a favor."

"I don't suppose you told Mary Lou who you truly are?"

"No. I kept my alias in tact but I did make a phone call to an executive of the airline and he arranged it for her.

"Are you attracted to Dorothy?"

"She seems to be a nice woman. We will have to wait and see. Looks like the brunette has caught your eye?"

"She does something to me that no other woman has ever touched before. But it can't go nowhere while we are undercover."

"That is a shame. How close are we to closing this case?"

"A long way. Thanks to Lester's Intel we have a list of over 25 names. Every name seems to be attached to a criminal faction of some kind or other."

"Damn! That boy's charms ought to be declared State's Secret Weapon."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Three men entered Lorenzo's apartment.

"Lorenzo, this mission is about to explode and we are dealing with a total of four countries. France, Cuba, Mexico and Sicily. Not to mention they are tied to Crime Families in New York, Kansas City, St. Louis, Chicago and California and New Jersey. Thanks to all the info Randy got out of Gina we have enough information to get almost every state involved to see if other crime families are involved. This will be an on-going investigation."

"Does that mean Randy, Steven and I will have to stay here longer?"

"I am afraid so. Gina has already talked to her father and Randy has a meeting with Arturo Trafficante. Gina is trying to get Randy a job with her family. This faction is involved with illegal gambling, night clubs, restaurants, narcotics distribution and union racketeering. Randy may have to stay at least a year or two. You and Steven may have to stay another six months or so."

"How dangerous is it for Randy?"

"He is well trained so he should be fairly safe. We already have 2 other operatives in the family so we will let them know about him so they can protect him as well."

"What happens if Randy actually falls for Gina? Wouldn't that compromise the whole operation?"

"I have talked to Randy. He claims that he isn't about to fall for a self-centered mob princess who thinks she is entitled to anything her heart desires. That and she thinks it is no big deal to expect her demands be met without questioning. She is very controlling Randy says. We all know he won't stay for long. But the trouble is can he keep his cool and not give himself away before we get him out of there?"

"Randy, has never been under this kind of pressure. I just hope he can stick it out."

They discussed other aspects of the mission including what they wanted both Lorenzo and Steven to find out around the Cafe.

The three men left and said they would be in touch.

Lorenzo and Steven were in shock at how big this investigation had gotten.

Steven asked Lorenzo "What is the agenda for today?"

"I have more leads to check out then I have a date with Stephanie before the boys set up tonight."

"She has gotten under your skin. This is not like you."

"No it is not. I am not even sure how she did it either!"

"She leaves on Sunday will you be OK with that?"

"I have no choice in the matter. She is a special woman but my job is my priority. I will find her again after the job is finished."

"I have become attached to Dorothy too. So after this job is done why don't we go to Trenton and find both of these girls?"

"I don't want to think that far ahead. It will distract me. I just need to concentrate on all the factions here."

"OK. I will see you tomorrow evening."

Steven left for his own apartment.

 **FRIDAY EVENING** :

Lorenzo picked up Stephanie for their date.

He drove to The Ugly Grooper.

They made their choices from the menu.

Lorenzo chose the Grooper Caesar Salad and coffee

Stephanie picked the Grooper Tacos with a Coke to drink.

They fill each other in their backgrounds. But Lorenzo leaves out the Special Ops part of his history.

Lorenzo was fascinated with Stephanie's background. He made a mental note to check her out when he gets a free minute.

Stephanie could tell that Lorenzo was in a zone and not really paying attention. She decided to test her theory.

"I love you, Lorenzo."

No reaction.

Stephanie smiled at him and touched his hand.

"Earth to Lorenzo."

Lorenzo jumped back to reality.

"Sorry my mind drifted to the gig tonight." He told her.

Stephanie did not know why but she didn't believe him.

"Am I a distraction for you?"

"No, Babe. I just need to rearrange the set list before they actually start playing."

"Nice cover, Lorenzo. But I don't believe you. I mentioned my Spidey Senses are seldom wrong."

"You got me. I was actually thinking about you being a bounty hunter. That is a major turn on for me."

"It is just a job, Lorenzo."

"But it is sexy to think of you being the one taking in the bad guys."

Stephanie laughed at him.

"If you say so. There is nothing sexy about that job."

"Would you like a walk on the beach before I have to go to work?"

"With you I would go anywhere."

"Babe, be careful I just might take you up on that."

"We are only talking about a walk, right?"

"For now."

Lorenzo paid the bill and left a generous tip.

Lorenzo drove them to the Anna Marie Cafe parking lot. Lorenzo parked the car.

They went for a walk down the beach.

They once again found their benches in the vegetation.

They no more than sat down and Lorenzo sat Stephanie on his lap.

"Babe, I am going to miss you when you are gone."

"I will be thinking about you too."

Lorenzo kissed her until they both required AIR!

"Babe, I think I have fallen in love with you."

"Lorenzo, you live in Florida and I live in New Jersey. This could only be a fling and I don't want to do that. I want a permanent relationship. I care about you but I refuse to do long distance relationships."

Lorenzo kissed her again.

"What if I come to New Jersey and find you after you leave?"

"Your choice. But that won't change the situation of both of us living in two different states."

"I will figure something out. I just hate to see us lose this connection."

"It is a comfortable connection but it is what it is."

They sat together and held each other. They watched the sea gulls chasing each other and they even saw a tall ship drift by. It was relaxing. Being in each others arms felt right and wonderful.

Unfortunately the clock kept ticking and Lorenzo had to get back to the Cafe.

Lorenzo chose the table he wanted. Lorenzo spoke to Olivia, the waitress and told her that Stephanie was his guest and to get her anything she wanted and he would pay for it.

"I can pay for it myself, Lorenzo."

"But Babe, I don't have much time left with you. Let me spoil you while I still have the chance."

"If it means that much to you."

Lorenzo kissed Stephanie.

"I means the world to me."

"You are a strange one but I will let you have your way...this time anyway."

"So there will be a chance for more times before you leave?"

"If you would like to."

"If I had my way you wouldn't be leaving at all."

"Wishful thinking. But I leave on Sunday."

Lorenzo kissed her and held her tight.

"I will never forget you. You will always be special to me."

One more kiss and he went to get the stage set up.

Stephanie was at a loss for words.

She realized she was going to miss him too.

The music was selected by Lorenzo to let Stephanie to know what she meant to him.

Stephanie sat through all the music and realized what Lorenzo was telling her.

Stephanie was in tears of some of the songs he had picked out.

Lorenzo sat on the picnic table seat and help her close to him.

Lorenzo whispered in her ear.

"I know you don't believe me but I do love you."

"I wished life could be different for us."

The night was full of loving between these two people.

In the meantime Steven and Dorothy had taken a table on the edge of the beach.

They were enjoying themselves as well.

They both giggled at Lorenzo and Stephanie.

It was obvious to all who were watching that these two people were in love with each other.

The gig went off smoothly.

Lorenzo helped them tear down the equipment and store it in the trailer.

Lorenzo drove Stephanie back to her hotel.

"I wish you would let me take you to my apartment for the night."

"Lorenzo, what good would that do either of us? We would get addicted to something we both know could only last two days. I won't be a two night affair!"

"Doesn't stop me from wishing though does it?"

"You can pick up some other girl when I am gone."

"That is what you don't understand. No other woman has ever touched me like you have. I don't want any other woman but you."

"I value my heart too much to let this go any farther. Sorry, Lorenzo. Protecting my heart comes first."

"I understand. Just wished I hadn't lost mine."

Stephanie looked at him.

"Go home, Lorenzo. As much as I care for you. I will not go any farther than we have already been."

"I will honor your wishes. Just wanted you to know how deep my feeling have gone in this short of time."

"I care about you too. But I have been hurt too much in my life to deliberately walk into a known disaster. Doing long distance relationships is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will be there."

"Can I kiss you good night?"

Stephanie smiled at him and he felt like he would melt. But he also took that to mean "yes".

Lorenzo kissed. her with everything in him. He felt it would be the last time he would be able to do that."

Lorenzo walked towards the car. He turned back and Stephanie was staring at him. He stared back. "Love you, Stephanie Plum."

He turned back and finished walking to his car.

When he got home Steven was there.

"Man, what happened! You look devastated!"

"I have made a fatal mistake. I fell for Stephanie but she doesn't want to try for a long distance relationship. I have heard about a heart break but I didn't ever think it could hurt this bad."

"I have never known to have any girl or woman throw you into such a tizzy."

"No one ever has. Not even Rachel. What am I going to do without those blue eyes to see everyday?"

"Concentrate on finishing this mission and maybe something will make her change her mind."

"She was adamant."

"Then when we are done maybe you can go there and try to smooth things over?"

"I don't know. I am going to bed. I hate this mission!"

Steven (Bobby) was very worried about him.

Steven would keep a close eye on him.

 **SATURDAY:**

Lorenzo woke up and felt like he had never even been asleep.

All he wanted to do was to hold Stephanie.

Trying to take his mind off of her, Lorenzo starting doing research on a list of names that he, himself, had heard mentioned.

Two hours later he was going through the reports.

He noticed several mentions of mob action in Trenton, New Jersey.

The Gambino Family had ties to the Trafficante Family.

"Crap!" Lorenzo said.

Steven came into the room.

"What is that for?"

"There is a biological tie between the Gambino Family and the Trafficante Family."

"Are you sure or are you trying to invent anything to get you near Stephanie?"

Lorenzo showed Steven the biological family tree and pointed out where they intersected.

"Damn! You better tell the bosses real quick."

Lorenzo dialed a number on his satellite phone.

He filled in his commander.

The tie seemed to strong to ignore.

"Commander, there is a girl I met here. She doesn't know I am undercover. She is a bounty hunter in Trenton this puts her in the crime families' cross hairs if she goes after the wrong person. Her name is Stephanie Plum. Can they keep an eye on her for me?"

The Commander asked "Is this personal?"

"Yes and No. No nothing personal but yes because once people gets the hint that someone is looking into their business any skip with ties to either Crime Family in Trenton will make her an innocent target. Since I can't tell her the truth then someone needs to protect her. She does NOT carry a gun. This is what she told me. She is afraid of guns. This would make her an unarmed civilian target."

"I see your point. The commander said he would get an operative in town within 24 hours.

"She will be flying home on Sunday afternoon. She will be flying into Newark Airport aboard South West Airlines."

"I will put a tail on her once she reaches Newark.

"Thank you Commander. Knowing she is unarmed worries me.

"We will keep an eye on her for you. Settle down. You have never been this interested in a woman like this before."

"I have never met a woman like her before. But I still have a mission to do so I can't do it myself."

"Consider her protected.

When they hung up Lorenzo looked at Steven.

"We need to finish this mission quickly. She refuses to carry a gun and she will be in the middle of a Crime Family war once they find out they are being investigated. She won't have no way of knowing when one of her skips is a member of one of a Crime Family member."

"Now, I see what you are getting at. Is the Commander going to help?"

"Yes. She will have a tail from the time she arrives at the Newark Airport.

Lorenzo goes to the Anna Marie Cafe.

He gets the instruments set up. He sets up the tablet with all the songs in it.

He lays out the set lists on a separate music stand.

He had some songs that he hadn't mentioned to the band.

When Rick Hamilton arrived Lorenzo explained the set changes.

Lorenzo also told Rick that he had met a girl and he wanted her to know how he felt before she left tomorrow.

Rick agreed to the changes.

Lorenzo also explained he put a few slow songs in so he could dance with him.

Rick looked shocked.

"Man, I never seen you like this."

"I have never felt like this. Plus I lose her tomorrow. We are going to be here at least 4 more months at least."

"I see the spot you are in. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks, Rick."

Every set had plenty of love songs in them and Lorenzo hoped Stephanie would listen to the words.

Stephanie was with Dorothy and she did get the hints Lorenzo picked for her.

Even Dorothy got the hint.

Every slow song Lorenzo was there to dance with Stephanie just so he could hold her once more.

The evening seemed to fly by and the last song was being played.

Lorenzo came over and set down beside Stephanie.

"Babe, I hate to let you go."

"Lorenzo, I do care for you but I have to get back to my own life. But I will always remember you. I have never been made to feel special. If you are ever in Trenton try to find me. Maybe life will be more gracious that it has been this time."

Lorenzo kissed her.

"I will always love you, Stephanie."

"There will never be another man like you in my life either."

Lorenzo walked the girls to their car.

Lorenzo got one more kiss.

As soon as that car door shut his heart felt like it shattered. He loved that woman!

 **SUNDAY AFTERNOON:**

 **Stephanie and Dorothy went to Tampa Airport and headed back to Trenton.**

 **They did not notice the non-nondescript man who boarded the plane behind them.**

 **The man sent a text to someone.**

 **"Two subjects spotted. All clear at the moment."**

 **The trip to Newark was smooth and no trouble noted.**

 **Once at the Newark Airport two more agents joined the protection detail.**

 **Stephanie was followed as she drove to Dorothy's house.**

 **What the agents didn't figure on was her Spidey Senses kicking in.**

 **"Dorothy, I don't mean to scare you but we have picked up a tail. Not sure why we are being followed but we are. I am going to try and lose them. Here is my phone. In the directory under "Uncle Joe" dial that number. Tell him where we are and that we have a tail."**

 **Dorothy did as she was told.**

 **"Joe, this is Dorothy Ferrell. I am with Stephanie and for some reason we have picked up a tail leaving Newark Airport. There are two vehicles. One is a Black Ford Ranger F150 the other is a Chevy Impala blue in color."**

 **"I will have some units pick you up when you enter Trenton's City Limits. Tell Stephanie to stay cool."**

 **Stephanie tried to stay calm.**

 **Once they reached the Trenton City Limits the Trenton Police pulled over both vehicles.**

 **Stephanie continued to Dorothy's house.**

 **Stephanie's phone rang.**

 **"Stephanie, it is Uncle Joe. Those two vehicles are both federal agents. What have you done to arouse the Fed's?"**

 **"Nothing, Uncle Joe. Dorothy and I are just getting back from bringing in Johnny Ramos. The Federal Marshall's picked him up 2 days ago. Dorothy and I were vacationing on Anna Marie Island after they left with Johnny in their custody."**

 **"For some reason these agents were told to follow you. They claim you are under their protection."**

 **"Protection from what?"**

 **"They refused to say. So don't be surprised if you find more tails until I can find out why you are being tailed. Do you have any federal cases pending?"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Some how you have gotten messed up in something without knowing it. Just be careful. Remember if the Feds are spending resources to protect you then the charges have to be severe so just be careful."**

 **"OK, Uncle Joe. Thanks."**

 **Stephanie drove to her apartment. She took her belongings inside but when she got to her own doorway she was afraid to even open it. She finally got the courage to open the door. Everything was as she had left it. She checked all the rooms and nothing suspicious. She breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **Stephanie kept running things through her mind trying to figure out what she had done to get the attention to the Feds. She couldn't figure out anything she had done. The Feds must have been misinformed.**

 **Joe Juniack (Uncle Joe) started checking with his sources to find out why his God Daughter was being involved. No one either did not know or they couldn't say. But Juniack was still on high alert. This smacked of something MAJOR! How does that girl get herself into these messes?**

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

Lorenzo, Steven and Randy are released from their undercover mission.

All three decided to move to Newark because Lorenzo, now going by his real name of Carlos Manoso, parents had moved there.

Carlos along with Bobby Brown, who went by Steven, and LesterSantos, who went by Randy Hughes, decided to start their own Security Company. They checked out the possibility of setting up in Newark. Carlos, also going by his military title of Ranger, vetoed it. He wanted to go to Trenton. Carlos had never forgotten the woman he met on Anna Maria Island. She was from Trenton. He knew if he moved there he would find her again.

The three men came up with the capital to start the business.

They scouted locations and found the nondescript building which could be converted into a fortress.

Since all three had been in Special Ops for many years. They had healthy bank accounts. Carlos put in the most money and was chosen as the leader.

They found an apartment in Trenton until they got the building remodeled to suit their needs.

Carlos took the penthouse. Bobby had his own apartment on the third floor next to the clinic they had set up.

Lester was given an apartment on the fourth floor. Lester would be in charge of any employee that decided to live in the whole floor of apartments on the fourth floor.

Bobby would be the medic in case of accidents.

Lester would be in charge of scheduling.

They put out ads for recruits. They were swamped with applicants.

They were surprised how many of men they had worked for thru the years wanted to join.

The three of them chose 7 men to start the company with.

The Core Team, as the 3 owners were called, met and discussed each applicant.

The first man hired was Hector Hernandez. He worked with Carlos on four missions to Columbia, South America. He was a computer specialist with back up skills of knowing how gangs worked. He was a member of a local gang here in Trenton before he joined the military. He maintained ties with several gangs although he was not part of any gang any more.

The second man was a man Lester chose. His name was Manny Martinez. He was a skilled bomb maker and knew how to deactivate them. Not to mention he also had skills with coding and was a skilled surveillance operative.

Bobby chose Cal Benton. Cal was an odd choice because Cal also known for his surviving skills, he could also blend without being spotted. Cal was also known for his martial arts abilities.

Ranger also chose Pierre Sherman for his size. At 6 foot 8 inches and built like a tank. Which happened to be his nickname. Ranger picked him for his second in command. They had been friends since childhood. They served together many times and they both understood each other.

RangeMan Security now had seven members: Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Manny, Hector, and Cal.

They agreed that Ranger, Bobby and Lester would each hold 33% shares a piece. The 25% was being split giving Ranger a 1% more share because he was the one putting up the most money. He was also chosen the leader by unanimous vote.

The lawyer, John Kincaid, drew up the corporation papers. Once notarized the Corporation Papers were filed and the fees paid. RangeMan Security was in Business.

It took them awhile to begin to get customers since they were new in town.

Once Ranger got the company running then he had time to himself.

His mind was on finding Stephanie.

Thanks to Hector's computer skills and search engines Hector created only for RangeMan she was easily found.

Ranger decided one way to get close to her was to become a bounty hunter like her.

Ranger decided to check with Vincent Plum about catching the high dollar skips under the RangeMan Security front.

Vinnie agreed to any bond over $20,000 would go to RangeMan. He agreed because when the bond was that high the captures were dangerous and Stephanie didn't have the actual weight to bring them in. After all she only weighed 120 pounds. Ranger's men were all over 6 feet tall and weighed between 180 and 210 pounds of muscle. Ranger's men were solid muscle and the skips would be afraid of them.

One day Ranger was in Vinnie's office when Stephanie came in.

Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the man talking to Vinnie.

"Lorenzo?"

"My name is Carlos Manoso."

"Sorry, I thought you were a man I met in Florida.:

"Thanks, Vinnie, for the job. I will do my best to find them."

Ranger walked by her and climbed into a Black Porsche."

"Who was that man, Vinnie?"

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He is my new high bond finder."

"He looks like a man I met in Florida."

"This man is a former Army Ranger. He has formed a Security Company. Those high bond skips are too dangerous for you to try to get. He will only take those whose bonds are over $20,000."

"That is not fair. You didn't even give me a chance."

"Blame Harry (the Hammer, the actual owner of the Bond's Office).

"I will have a talk with him about this!"

Stephanie turned around and left the office after picking up 4 files."

Ranger was leaning against his Porsche.

"Stephanie, can I talk to you, Please?"

"What do you want?"

"I need to explain something to you."

"My real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. But I am also the man you did meet in Florida. I was working for the government and was undercover so I couldn't give you my real name."

"So you make it a point to lie to people?"

"When you work undercover for the government you have to play by their rules."

"Well, I don't have to play by their rules. I HATE LIARS!"

Stephanie stormed off.

Ranger left to go after his skips. He was heartbroken. He still loved that woman!

Two hours later Ranger was back at Vinnie's with 3 body receipts.

Stephanie walked in with two body receipts of her own.

"Stephanie can I please talk to you?"

"NO! I told you I HATE LIARS! I will not stand here and be deliberately lied too a second time. Drop dead somewhere I don't care!"

Stephanie took her check and stormed out of the office.

"What got into her?" Connie, Vinnie's secretary asked.

"I met her in Florida when I was doing an undercover assignment. So she knew me as Lorenzo Lopez. She won't listen when I tried to tell her I could not use my real name. I had no way if she had a tie to the people I was investigating."

"Want me to talk to her for you?"

"No thanks, I will find a way to get through to her somehow."

"Ranger, I have known Stephanie all my life. She is not normally like this."

"I can be stubborn too if she wants to play this Stubborn Game."

Connie laughed. "They don't come any more stubborn than Steph."

" I never give up so guess she has met her match. Oh, how I love challenges!"

Ranger turned and left the office.

Ranger went back to RangeMan and called a meeting between Bobby and Lester.

"Boys, we have a problem. Especially you and me Bobby."

"What problem?"

"Have you talked to Dorothy since you came to Trenton?"

"I forgot all about her why?"

"I ran into Stephanie today. TWICE!"

"The problem is?" Lester asked.

"Seems as Miss Stubborn Ass is furious because I gave her my alias name and not my real name."

"We were undercover. We couldn't use our real names!" Bobby said.

"She doesn't believe that we were undercover either. She thinks we are just plain liars."

"What do you want us to do?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, Bobby. But I still love that woman. I don't know I can live here with her refusing to speak to me." Ranger stated.

"She never met me. Want me to talk to her?" Lester offered.

"You can try but I am warning you this girl is stubborn. Not to mention she is already mad at me."

"I will try. Let me go get the skips files tomorrow. Let me see what my charms can do."

"Yeah, right! You have met your match Santos!"

"Come on Cuz. Women love me."

"I will be watching. Don't come crying to me when she hurts your precious ego."

The next day Lester went to the Bond Office.

"I am here to pick up RangeMan's FTA files."

"Lester, what brings you out of the dungeon?" Connie asked.

"I heard Ranger got his head handed to him. I came to see the woman that turned down the famous Manoso."

Stephanie stepped up to Lester.

"I am that woman. Did he send you to do his dirty work?"

"No, I had to see for myself. I hear you are a stubborn person?"

"Why because I called the "Great Manoso" a fraud and a liar?"

"What did he lie about. Tell me that first."

"His name for starters."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Anna Maria Island in Florida."

"That explains that. What did he tell you about it?"

Lester led her over to a set of chairs.

"He said something about being undercover and he couldn't give me his real name."

"Beautiful, he didn't lie about that. See I was there also. Although I didn't meet you. We were working as Special Black Ops. We were undercover. We were investigating people who are known to bug anything and everything so if he one time gave you his real name it could have gotten him or you killed."

"Killed?"

"Yes. Carlos still does Black Ops for our government. Normally we do our work outside the United States. But this time we were trying to get information on a Crime Family down in Florida. We were chosen because no one down there knew us by sight. Carlos was undercover for almost a full year."

"Is here undercover here too?"

"No, Beautiful. Here he is himself. Yes, he is my full cousin. We have family who moved from Florida to Newark because they felt it was too dangerous considering all the information Carlos was able to dig out down there. Carlos felt safer up here too. But we chose Trenton to keep the bad guys off of his parents trail. See he has enemies who would use them to get to him. What you also don't know about Carlos is he is still considered active military. He is a decorated military hero. He also has been with the Secret Service. He has been a personal bodyguard to two presidents. Not to mention he had 3 purple hearts that he got while doing Special Ops."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same man? The man I met was a lowly manager for a singing group."

"Yes. The Unusual Suspects. They were willing to be his cover. But Carlos is a very honorable man in real life. To let you know that the man we are discussing had a pet name for you did he not?"

"Yes."

Lester leaned over and whispered into Stephanie's ear.

"He called you "Babe" and he told you he loved you. Did he not"

Stephanie stiffened at his words.

She quietly said "Yes."

Lester looked into those beautiful blue eyes and knew why Carlos fell for this girl.

"Stephanie. My cousin did not lie to you on either count. His cover name was Lorenzo Lopez and he did and still is in love with you."

"How do you know that?"

"I was with him when he used that name. The reason we never met was I was following leads with a female. But that was his name for that mission. As far as him still being in love with you. I will tell you something I don't think he has even admitted to himself. The reason he chose Trenton to start his company was he hoped beyond hope that he would find you again. You are the sole reason he came to Trenton. Simply because you told him this is where you were from. Come on, Beautiful. Give the man a chance. Do you know how hard it is for a military man to give up any control of a situation he finds himself in?"

"I didn't ask him to fall in love with me."

"Honey, love doesn't ask permission it just makes it happen. But how do you feel about him?"

"I can't forget him either."

Stephanie took a very deep breath. Then slowly let it out.

"I did and still do love him. It crushed me to find out he lied to me."

"But Beautiful. Don't you understand? If he had given you his real name it could have been traced back to who he really was and it could have gotten him murdered! Literally that was a high possibility. Is that what you would want for a man you claim you love?"

"No."

Stephanie was almost in tears.

"I don't want any harm to come to him. But if he could lie about his own name how was I supposed to believe anything else he told me?"

Lester hugged her to his chest.

"Beautiful, forget what his name was in Florida. I will tell you something I shouldn't tell you. Carlos, is the one who put the tail on you from the airport. What you don't know is he had an agent of the FBI on that plane with you because he wanted you protected from the time you got on that plane. Carlos, himself, also followed you to make sure you were safely on that plane. Sounds like the man was protecting you as much as was humanly possible for him."

"Why do I need protection of this kind?"

"Because the faction we were dealing with also has ties to a New Jersey Crime Family. Ever hear of the Gambino Family?"

"Sure anyone who lives here knows about them."

"Well the family there in Florida could have also seen his public displays with you. All they would have to do is research your name and you could have become a target to get to him. He did not want that to happen. He protected you against any threat but he couldn't tell you about all that because he was still undercover."

"What about now? Is he still undercover?"

"No the mission has been turned over to higher authorities. He is free of that mission."

"I am so ashamed. I insulted him by calling him a liar. Now he will hate me."

"No! Just the opposite. He is still in love with you, very much so. I am here because I have no reason to lie to you. Not to mention he now feels like he has lost you twice and it is killing him inside."

"What can I do?"

"Let me call him and arrange a meeting then you two decide where to go from here."

"He won't want to do that after my outburst."

Stephanie was once again almost in tears.

"Beautiful, look at me. He is as stubborn as you are. Let me call him, OK?"

"Yes."

Stephanie wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks.

"Ranger, would you be willing to meet Stephanie at Pat's Diner? She now understands why you were using the other name."

"Yes, tell her give me ten minutes. Is she alright?"

"Beautiful, he wants to know if you are alright?"

"Ashamed but alright."

"Did you hear her?"

"Yes. Tell her to quit crying and just meet me at the diner."

"How did he know I was crying?"

"Tell her I said "Spidey Senses" goes both ways."

"He said "Spidey Senses goes both ways."

Stephanie smiled.

"Tell him I will be there waiting on him."

"She will meet you there Cuz."

"Thanks, Santos. Not sure what you told her but tell her I will never lie to her."

"He says he will never lie to you."

"Except when he is under cover on a mission?"

Lester chuckled.

"Yes unless you stumble on another mission he is on. But this time you will know about the mission before hand."

"Tell him I am heading to Pat's Diner now."

Lester relayed the message and hung up.

Stephanie stood up and Lester hugged her again.

"Beautiful, give him a chance. I have known him since birth and believe me this man has never ever felt this way about any woman! I don't know how you managed to snag him but Beautiful I know my cousin and he has swallowed whatever you fed him hook, line and sinker."

"I don't know how it happened either but I feel lost without him."

"Then Darling' open you heart to him. Listen with your own heart. You two would make a fantastic couple."

"Thank you, Lester. I do love him."

Lester led her to her car.

"Give him a chance. He does not lie especially about being in love. I have never one time heard him mention "being in love" before."

Stephanie drove to Pat's Diner.

She waited for him outside. She was standing by her car.

Carlos drove in his Black Porsche.

Carlos walked over to her.

"Did Lester explain things so you could understand the situation?"

"Yes. Can you ever forgive me. I didn't even give you a chance."

Carlos tilted her face so she could look into his eyes.

"I promise never lie to you. I am sorry I met you in the middle of a mission and had to use my alias. Can you forgive me?"

"I am the one who needs to ask for forgiveness."

"Babe, I told you in Florida I was in love with you. As I stand here as Carlos Manoso I love you with my whole heart. I want you in my life but you will have to learn how complicated my life is. I have one more year on my Special Ops Contract. I may have to leave for one more mission before I am truly free. That means I will have to leave at the drop of a hat and you will not be able to communicate with me until it is safe. Can you trust me this much?"

"If it means you will come home to me then yes I can."

"Babe, you are my only reason for wanting to live since the second I laid eyes on you."

"OK. I am still confused on this name business. What do you want me to call you? I have heard them call you Carlos and Ranger. Which is it? The truth."

"Babe, my given name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Because of the military service many people have given me the street name of Ranger. Ranger is normally used when it is work related. Carlos is usually reserved for people who know me on a personal level. So you can use either one that suits you."

"Can we go sit down? I want to figure this all out."

Carlos led into the diner. They chose a back table so Carlos' back was against the wall.

Carlos pulled out her chair for her.

He helped her scoot the chair closer to the table.

They read the menu.

The waitress came over and took their orders.

Carlos put his hand on top of hers.

"What did Lester tell you?"

"That you were on a mission to get information about a Crime Family in Florida and that you had been undercover for close to a year. He also told me that if you used your real name it could have gotten you murdered and maybe me too."

"That is a stretch even for Lester. But it is also a worse case scenario."

"He also told me you put a secret agent on the plane. Are you the one who had me tailed when I got to Newark?"

"Yes. Guilty. I had my Commander to have you tailed to make sure you got home safely. I needed to know you were safe."

"I called my Godfather, who is the Police Chief, in Trenton and he intercepted the two tails and then informed me they were federal agents. Then I was petrified. I couldn't think of anything I had done to deserve federal attention. But Uncle Joe made sure I got home safely."

"Joe Juniack is your Godfather?"

"Yes. He is also Chief of Police."

"I have known Juniack from some past missions I had. I didn't know he was related to you or I wouldn't have had to scare the crap out of you."

"So you did all that just to protect me?"

"Yes, Babe. When you left I almost lost my mind. I was never so glad to see a mission end in my life. The first thing I did was come to Trenton in hopes of finding you."

"How did this thing get so serious this quickly?"

"I don't know, Babe. I just know I had to find you. Then when I did you almost shattered me by calling me a liar. I had to find a way to get you to see the truth. Lester said he would talk to you. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe him either."

"There is two things he told that made me understand what kind of situation you had been in."

"What were those two things? Will I have to kill him?"

Stephanie squeezed his fingers.

"No. He whispered in my ear so no one could hear him. He told me your pet name for me and that you told me you loved me. I knew he had talked to you to know these things. That is when my heart knew you had not lied to me."

"I do love you. I felt lost without you in my life."

"You told me you refused to do long distant relationships. Are you willing to try one with us in the same town? Did you move here just because you knew I lived here?"

"So blabber mouth told you that too?"

"Yes he did. But is it true?"

"Yes, Babe. You are the reason for my starting my business here. Because I hoped life would let our paths cross again."

"Then since I am the reason you are here. I think we should go out and see if this is infatuation or the real thing."

"Babe, I have never loved another woman like I love you. For full disclosure. I had a wife before. She got pregnant on a one night stand. I married her to give her the military insurance to cover the pregnancy that happened on that one night. We are friends and her new husband has adopted my daughter but I still pay child support because it is the right thing to do."

"Lester told me you were an honorable man. Paying child support when you could have gotten out of it tells me you are honorable."

Stephanie sighed deeply.

"I am scared because I never was good at commitments. I can't forget you so I would enjoy seeing you to find out if this is true love or just what it is."

"You just made me a happy man, Babe."

"Just seeing you today has made my world smile again." Stephanie said.

"Guess we both are hopeless."

"It seems without each other we are both miserable."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"Then we have to make sure we don't lose each other again."

After their meal Carlos drove her to the park with a beautiful overlook.

"Stephanie, I know you won't believe me but I honestly have missed you. I still love you as much as I told you when were at Anna Maria. I have never felt this much for any woman in my whole life. How deeply I have fallen in love with you has scared me to death. I am a man who needs to control everything around me. But I don't want to control you. All I want is to hold you every day for the rest of my life."

"I have thought some of those same thoughts. Yes , I am petrified of commitments. I was married once to satisfy my mother. I came home from work 2 days after we get back from our honeymoon. Only to find my new husband screwing my arch enemy on our dining room table. I walked out and filed for divorce. Thanks to the Burg Grapevine I was the villain because he is a prominent attorney. My own mother called me frigid. She said if I had satisfied him he wouldn't had to find strange. But come on! TWO DAYS AFTER THE HONEYMOON! "

Stephanie was in tears remembering those times.

Carlos got out of the car. He opened her door and pulled her into his arms.

"Babe, no woman deserves that from her husband. Satisfied or not it should have never occurred in your own house. I think he is a coward. Who is this jerk?"

"Dickie Orr. He is getting ready to run for the State Senate. I will be a stumbling block for him. My mother is livid with me for not overlooking his infidelity."

"Babe, no man should treat you that way. I promise never to cheat on you.

"What if I am frigid? What if it is my fault?"

"I do not believe that. Our kisses hints at a passion that would not let you leave your partner unsatisfied."

"I wished I could believe you. There is something else you need to know about my past."

"You didn't murder anyone did you?"

"NO! I have dated a cop here in Trenton but he has been cheating on me too. So I broke it off before I went to Florida."

"Babe, I think you just picked the wrong partners."

Carlos kissed her deeply and Stephanie responded in kind.

"Does that feel like I would cheat on you?"

"No."

"Babe, I want you that way. I have since I first laid eyes on you. Call me crass but I would nothing more than to take you to my bed and never let you leave me again."

"I have dreamed about that too. I am just afraid of getting hurt again."

"I promise we will work through this until you are comfortable with our connection before we do the actual act. Am I too presumptuous that you even want that from me?"

"Oh, Carlos! I want us to be intimate. I just wanted you to know I am damaged goods."

"You are a survivor! Those men were just losers themselves if they can tell you they love you then go behind your back and destroy you in the name of love is a disgrace on them not you."

Stephanie put her arms around Carlos's neck

"Carlos, I do love you enough to want to try a relationship with you when ever you are ready because I find you sexy. I had a nickname for you that I told Dorothy, the lady that was with me in Florida."

"Nickname? What was that?"

"I told her you were my Cuban Sex God."

"Babe, I don't know I can reach that status but I am glad we both want each other that way.

"Carlos, would you consider going to Trenton PD so I can show you off to Dorothy? She thought we both would forget each other after I left?"

"You want to show me off?"

"Yes. See Dorothy had a crush on Steven but he has never called since we left. So I wanted her to know that at least I got the grand prize."

Carlos, got quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Babe. I need to make a call real quick. Let me make this call and then I will gladly go to the PD with you."

Carlos took a few steps away from Stephanie and called Bobby.

"Bobby, meet me at Trenton PD. Stephanie and I are headed there to see Dorothy. So if you want to pick up with Dorothy where you two left off meet me there in about 5 minutes."

"I am on my way!" Bobby said.

Carlos went back to Stephanie.

"Are you ready to go surprise Dorothy?"

"Yes. She will be shocked to see that you followed me here."

"Babe, remember how upset you got over my using the alias?"

"Yes. I was so stupid."

"Babe, Steven is not Steven he is Bobby Brown our medic. Yes, he is Special Ops also!"

"Oh My God! Is that who you called?"

"Yes. See Bobby fell for Dorothy too. But he didn't have as much information about her as I had on you."

"You mean to tell me that in one vacation Dorothy and I both found our soulmates?"

"Seems so, Babe."

"Let's go to the PD! I can't wait to see Dorothy's face when she sees Steven. I won't let her make the same mistake I made with you."

"I am a mistake now?" Carlos said teasingly.

"NO! I meant about the use of an alias. Let's go this is going to be fun."

Carlos drove to Trenton PD. He got there a few minutes before Bobby did."

Carlos and Stephanie were on the sidewalk waiting on him.

"Hello, Stephanie."

"Hello, Steven or should I call you Bobby now?"

"Bobby will do fine. Sorry for the deception."

"I understand it now. I can't wait to see Dorothy's face. She is going to be so happy to see you. She loves you, you know?"

"Well, I fell in love with her too. I just hope she hasn't changed her mind."

"As of this morning she told me how much she missed you and couldn't get you out of her mind."

"Then let's go do this. But how will we get in to see her?"

"Let me take care of this surprise."

Stephanie walked into the Police Station and walked straight to the Police Chief's Office.

Stephanie knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Uncle Joe, this is Ranger Manoso and his Medic, Bobby Brown. You remember the trouble I got into when I went to Florida? These two men were two of the Special Ops agents undercover. Well I fell in love with Carlos here. Ranger is his street name. Bobby here fell in love with Dorothy Ferrell, our Dispatcher. She doesn't know he was undercover. Could you call her in here so Bobby can surprise her. He would like to pick up where they left off if she will agree."

"Girl, I have never know anyone who can turn trouble into this big of a success story than you can. Let me make the call."

Joe Juniack called the Dispatch Office.

"Shelley can you send Dorothy Ferrell to my office Stat! But tell her I have a surprise for her and she is not in any trouble."

"Sure, Chief."

Dorothy knocked on the Chief's door.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Not really but I have someone here YOU might want to see."

Bobby stepped forward.

"Steven!"

"Dorothy, I was undercover and had to use an alias. My real name is Bobby Brown. I am a medic for a new security company in town. Can you forgive me for not revealing my true identity?"

"I am shocked."

Stephanie and Carlos stepped forward.

"Stephanie what is going on?"

"Dorothy, they were on an undercover mission. We just happened to get caught up in it. This is Carlos Manoso. He came here deliberately to find me. He brought Bobby with him in hopes of finding you too."

"Dorothy, I told you in Florida that under different circumstances I could fall in love with you. Well the truth was I was already in love with you. I haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

"No! So your real name is Bobby?"

"Yes."

"Chief, I am not sure what I should do now. There are no protocols for this."

"What is it you want to do, Dorothy?"

"I want to kiss my love."

"I give you permission to do just that."

Dorothy ran into Bobby's arms.

They kissed each other deeply.

"As Chief of Police I hereby give you the rest of the day off with pay. Go reconnect with your friend."

"Thanks Chief. I am in shock but it is the best shock I have ever felt."

Bobby squeezed her and smiled at her.

"Mine too. I didn't know until I got here that Carlos had found you."

"Thank you, Carlos."

"You need to also thank Stephanie this was her suggestion."

Dorothy hugged Stephanie.

"How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't know but I am glad we finally hit the jackpot."

Everyone laughed.

They had verily left the Chief's Office. Only to run into Joe Morelli.

"Hey, Cupcake. Bringing in another damaged skip?"

"NO! I am not your "cupcake". I brought Dorothy up to see Bobby since they met when we were in Florida."

"So you are corrupting the Dispatchers also?"

Dorothy stepped up nose to nose with Morelli.

"If you don't want to be a case on your Homicide's docket I would suggest you shut your mouth!"

"Hell, Ferrell, ain't no one around her afraid of you or Stephanie."

The Chief opened his door.

"Morelli, MY OFFICE NOW! You better apologize to these two girls."

"Sorry."

"You girls better get out of here before I change my mind." The Chief said.

The four of them left in peace.

Carlos and Stephanie drove back to RangeMan.

Bobby and Dorothy rode to RangeMan in Bobby's SUV.

Once they got to the building they all four walked in together.

Manny was on the desk.

"Manny, we would like you to meet Dorothy Ferrell. I met her in Florida when I was on a mission down there."

"Nice to meet you Miss Ferrell."

"Nice to meet you, Manny."

Carlos ordered Manny to send Hector up the penthouse. Tell him to bring his camera."

"Yes, sir."

Manny picked up the phone and relayed the message to Hector.

"Five Minutes Hector said."

Carlos took them upstairs to the penthouse.

Dorothy was floored at the opulence disguised in simplicity.

Carlos told them to sit down.

Hector knocked on the door.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Hector, this is Stephanie Plum. She will be around this building a lot. She will need a badge and a key fob that will let her do everything I can do."

Hector looked shocked at that request.

"Yes, Sir."

"I will also need a badge for Dorothy Ferrell so she can visit Bobby any time she wants. She will need a fob to get her into the gate and the building if it is locked."

"Yes, Sir. It will take me about 20 to 30 minutes."

"Get too it. Thanks, Hector."

"Nice to meet you two."

Hector left.

Bobby kept looking at Dorothy.

"Is something wrong, Bobby?"

"No. I am in shock that one you are here. Two that I didn't imagine you would still want me."

Dorothy kissed him.

"Sorry Dear. I am real! So I don't think you imagined anything."

Bobby kissed her again.

"Sorry just making sure." Then he chuckled.

Dorothy smiled at him and used her thumb to rub off some of the lipstick from his bottom lip.

Carlos smiled at Stephanie.

"You know, Babe, I never knew how happy love could make you. This was just a business building when I bought it now it seems to have come alive with you two here."

"Well, guess the building better get used to it because I have absolutely no intentions of letting you get away from me any time soon.

"Hey, Bobby? Would and Dorothy like to stay for supper? If so I need to call Ella before too long."

"It is up to you, Sweetheart. Do you have plans for supper?"

"Not one plan that I wouldn't drop to be with you."

"Then guess there will be 4 of us for supper."

Carlos called Ella to inform her.

"She said she would have it here by 5 if the is OK."

Everyone agreed.

They all had good conversations about their dreams and how a relationship would fit into their lives.

At 5 O'clock sharp Ella knocked on the door.

Carlos let her in.

"It is nice to see you having company for a change."

"Ella, this is Stephanie Plum. She is my guest. This is Dorothy Ferrell, she is Bobby's guest."

"Hmm, do I smell romance in bloom here?"

"Yes, Aunt Ella. Remember when I went to Florida and you yelled at me when I got back telling me I was acting like I had lost my best friend?"

"Yes."

Carlos pulled Stephanie close to him.

"She was the best friend that I lost. She was on vacation. I fell for her but couldn't do anything because of the mission. But I did remember she was from Trenton."

"So that is why you chose Trenton rather than Newark?"

"I was hoping to cross her path again if I came here."

"You must have it bad!"

"I am not ashamed of it. I am in love with her."

"Hold on! Did I hear the word "love" come out of your mouth?"

"Yes, you did. I fell for her then and I am even more in love now. I can truly hold her and make her mine."

"Does your mother know?"

"Not yet. I have some arrangements to make first."

"Well, Miss Stephanie you have managed to accomplish what half of the women he has ever met has wanted."

"Aunt Ella!"

"Carlos, you know what I said is right. But you were never interested before so Stephanie has to be special to get your attention."

"I was just waiting on the right one. I finally found her."

"I am happy for you. Stephanie feel free to call me if he gets out of hand."

"I will thank you, Ella."

Bobby had Dorothy in his arms.

"Make that a double dose of love because I found my soulmate but had to let her leave without knowing how I felt."

Bobby kissed Dorothy's head.

The two couples enjoyed a scrumptious meal.

Afterwards Bobby decided to show Dorothy where he lived on the fourth floor.

Guess he didn't want an audience.

Carlos snuggled with Stephanie on the couch.

They talked about many things.

It was getting late and Stephanie started to doze off.

"Let me take you home." Carlos just pulled her closer.

"Promise to call me?"

"You can count on that.

"Do you need my phone number or address?"

"Babe, I have been having you followed so I do know where you live. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Once you got home I had them leave so as not to invade your privacy."

"You did all that just you would know I was safe?"

"Babe, my company is Security. How would it look if I couldn't protect our customers. So I had my men guard you because I was selfish. I wanted you for myself but I didn't want you harmed in any way. You told me you were a bounty hunter. That leaves you open for skips to try to get revenge. I didn't want them to hurt you in any way."

"Hmm, then I know what name I want to call you."

"Pray tell, Babe. What name fits me?"

"You can be my Batman. He always swoops in and saves the day."

"Babe, I don't wear a cape."

"No but you do dress in black. You drive a black car."

"Babe, Batman guarded Gotham City not Trenton."

"So maybe I will just pretend you were Batman. He was a handsome devil. You are just as handsome as he was."

"Watch it, Babe. Flattery will get you everywhere."

" Really? Promise?"

"Now you are teasing the bull. This bull headed man handles challenges full on."

"Then I say we have wasted enough time, Batman."

"Does that mean you don't want to go home?"

"Only if you don't want me to stay here tonight."

"I will never turn down that offer."

Carlos gets up and leads her to his bedroom.

Guess they don't want an audience either!

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Carlos woke up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"She is really here."

Stephanie stirred.

Carlos just laid there and watched her sleep.

"God she is gorgeous."

Stephanie began to wake up and the reality hit her.

"Oh shit!"

"What is a matter, Babe?"

"I just woke up but I thought I was dreaming."

Carlos kissed her.

"This is very much reality. I hope you aren't disappointed".

"After last night I had my Cuban Sex God all unwrapped and to myself. If I am dreaming I never want it to stop!"

"Babe, I know it is soon but there is a way to make this permanent you know."

"Are you serious?"

Carlos got out of bed and went to his dresser drawer.

He came back to bed and offered her a little black square box.

"Babe, will you marry me, Please!"

"When you say "Please" I could never deny you anything."

"Does the mean "Yes" in your book?"

"Yes, Carlos, yes!"

Carlos kissed her and it will be awhile before those two will be getting out of bed.

 **BACK UP ON THE FOURTH FLOOR:**

Bobby opened the door to his apartment.

Dorothy was surprised how modern the apartment felt.

Bobby sat down on the couch and pulled Dorothy down on his lap.

"I love the feel of you in my arms. It feels so right."

"Bobby, I was shocked to see you this morning. But when the Chief gave me permission to kiss you I couldn't resist. I do love you more than I expected. I came home and moped around because it felt like I had lost part of my life."

"Dorothy, I have been on many missions and I still have a year to go on my contract. But never in any mission did I ever get physical with any female. When I met you the first thing I wanted to do was kiss you. Talk about scaring you away!"

"I felt the same way. Yes it was scary. But it also had the feel of this was meant to be. Or at least I had hope it was."

Bobby kissed her again.

"I need to take you home before I do something we both will regret."

"I am not ashamed of loving you."

"Yes, but what I have in mind you or I would not be in any shape to want to go to work tomorrow."

"Well, Mr." Dorothy took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is the last day of my work week. You could come to my house and we could have all night together if I am not being too forward."

" I would love that. Are you sure?"

"That would be better than doing it here and having a building full of men knowing what we are doing. Or to see me leave early in the morning. Bet you would get some teasing then!"

"OK, tomorrow evening will be our night. I don't have to work the next day either so that will give us plenty of time to discuss what we want from this relationship and how far we want to take it."

Dorothy took another deep breath.

"I don't want to leave but I think it is best."

Bobby stands up and pulls her back into his arms.

"You are the best gift I ever stumbled upon. I hated that mission but after finding you I couldn't wait to finish it so I could find you again."

" I agree with the sentiment. You are the best treasure I ever found while on a "Vacation". I hope I never need another "vacation" without you in my whole life."

"Let me get you home before I take advantage of you."

"Can't take advantage of the willing."

They laughed and headed out the door.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

After Carlos and Stephanie woke up.

Stephanie was talking about going after the skip files.

Carlos had a brilliant idea.

"Babe, I have an idea. When we pick up the files from Vinnie we bring them here and run them through our system. Why don't you come to work for me doing research then you can pick a partner and then go after your skips?"

"Why should you have to pay for me a partner?"

"Because, Babe, it would ease my mind. Right now I have to pay their salary anyway. Until we get really get this business going stronger it would keep the guys from getting bored."

"You sure the guys wouldn't mind?"

"We have a meeting every morning at 9 am. How about if I ask them. Those that want to volunteer can do so. Then you could have your pick of the pool."

"If you are sure they won't mind."

"Babe, I would feel better if you were based out of here than Vinnie's."

"It is your money. No one can ever say I don't know a good thing when I see one."

Carlos kissed her.

He picked an empty office for her. He powered up the computer and he entered his password into the computer. He wrote it on a post-a-note. I will have Hector to give you a password of your own or you could just use mine for now.

Carlos showed her which icons she would need to do the searches.

"Babe, let's go get today's files. How about you do a comparison? You run the file through Vinnie's system or any system you use. Then run it through ours and see which works the best for you."

"OK."

They go to the Bond Office.

"Good morning, Ranger." Connie said.

"Connie, can we have Stephanie's files? Also any files for us?"

"Stephanie only has two but there is none for you."

"OK. Come on, Babe, we will head back to RangeMan."

"Ranger, Vinnie wants to see you first."

Ranger goes into Vinnie's office.

"Ranger, what is going on with you and Stephanie?"

"We are just getting to know each other why?"

"Curious. I have never seen you with any female out in the open like this."

"Vinnie, nothing concrete just a good friendship for now."

"Just asking."

"You objecting?"

"Not yet."

"Don't push any button you can't handle the fall out of."

Ranger walked out of the office.

He put his hand on her back and walked her to his car.

Carlos was in his office and was engrossed in dwindling down the pile of paperwork.

His office phone rang.

"RangeMan Security. Carlos Manoso speaking."

"Carlos, it is Joe Kenda out of Colorado Springs."

"Hi, Joe. Long time no hearing from you."

"Ranger we have a problem. Are your calls recorded?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not sure. This concerns one of Trenton Cops. A gun registered to him has been tied to four murders here in Colorado Springs."

"Tied how?

"His gun has been identified as the murder weapon in four of our unsolved murders. Two murders were done three years ago. One murder was last year and the latest murder was three months ago."

"What is the name of the police office, Joe? One Joseph Anthony Morelli. Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately I do. He is a past boyfriend of my current girlfriend."

"Damn, man. Talk about hitting close to you own doorstep."

"Send me the information and I will do what I can to help you."

"I will send you an email then follow it up with a courier package."

"OK. How is your wife?"

"Cathy is fine. She decided to go back to college. She wants to be a counselor for under privileged kids."

"She has the compassion for that kind of work."

"What is new in your world?"

"I met a woman named Stephanie while on a mission in Florida. When the mission was over I came to Trenton just to find her."

"I have never in my life known you to be the one CHASING a girl."

"I sure did! Things are going good. I asked her to marry me and she said "yes".

"OMG! Man I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Joe. I will wait on your information. Would you mind Stephanie helping me with this because she has Spidey Senses that are actually better than mine."

"Wow! I may have to meet this woman!"

"I will invite you to the wedding. Bring Cathy with you."

"I will. Take care, Carlos."

 **LATER THAT DAY:**

Carlos dialed Stephanie's extension.

"Babe, can you come to my office there is some information I need to share with you?"

"Be right there."

Stephanie walked into Carlos's office.

"Babe, sit down. I had a phone call that just might cause you and I some trouble."

"What kind of phone call?"

"I worked with a man out in Colorado Springs, Colorado. His name was Joe Kenda. He works Homicide for the Colorado Springs Police Department."

"What has a homicide in Colorado to do with me since I have never been there?"

"Joe, called and told me about 4 unsolved murders they are working on. The catch is they have identified the gun involved in those murders."

"I still don't understand."

"Babe, the gun that killed those 4 people was registered to Joe Morelli. His address on the gun registration as Rose Street here in Trenton."

"Do what?"

"Joe's gun has been identified as the murder weapon in 4 murders in Colorado."

"What do they want you to do about it.?"

"Research to see if he was actually in Colorado at the time of all those murders."

"What does that affect me, except I know him?"

"Babe, Your Spidey Senses are better than mine. Could you please research these for me?"

"Sure. I am sure something is wrong. Joe wouldn't do that."

"Then attack it from trying to prove his innocence and let the facts tell the story. If he is innocent then you will know the truth. We all know that if it gets out the Burg will explode with false information."

"OK. I hate doing this but I know he didn't do it."

"That is all I ask, Babe."

Stephanie took the email pages back to her office.

"This just can't be" she told herself.

Stephanie plugged in the information and started one search.

She spotted two more areas that needed some in depth research.

She started those searches.

Two hours later the first search was done.

As she read the pages. Something was nibbling at her mind.

After the third read through. Something jumped out at her.

"Shit!"

Stephanie practically ran into Ranger's office.

She burst into his office unannounced.

"Carlos! Joe's credit card shows where he bought a ticket to Pueblo, Colorado on 2 days before every one of those murders!"

"Are you sure?"

Stephanie produced the credit card receipts. All 4 murders and Joe was within 53 miles of Colorado Springs.

Carlos called Joe Kenda back.

"Kenda here."

"Joe, I have the first piece of information tying Morelli to your murders."

"So fast?"

"Stephanie did the searches. I told you her Spidey Senses were better than mine. I will email you the four copies of credit card receipts for a flight from Newark to Pueblo, Colorado 2 days before every murder."

"Why didn't our investigators catch this?"

"I don't know. This was located on the very first search. She has 4 more in the works."

"She will be a godsend to anyone she works for."

"She is MY godsend! I have already proposed and she has said "yes". So I am one lucky mother."

Stephanie came running back in to Carlos's office.

"I know where he stayed! His debit card was used at Motel 6. He checked in for 2 days. That means he did the murders and left immediately."

"Joe, did you hear Stephanie?"

"Yes. I will get over there and check it out. Strange that happened on all the dates of all 4 murders."

"Sounds like a mob hit to me." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie sounds like a mob hit."

"But how does that tie Morelli into the mess?" Kenda asked.

Stephanie told Carlos. "We need to family tree Morelli to find out if he is related to any mob family. Maybe that family was doing a favor for a Colorado Crime Family?"

Kenda was shocked.

"Tell Stephanie thank you for the tips. We never thought of a mob hit! That is so far fetched to believe New Jersey would help Colorado out by doing a mob hit!"

"I will send you copies of all the reports Stephanie comes up with."

"God, I love that girl already."

"She mine, Kenda!" They both laugh.

A few hours later all searches were finished and Stephanie had found the New Jersey mob link.

Joe Morelli was biologically related to Gerald Scarpelli of the Sicilian mob. Scarpelli was related by Paul Clyde Villano of the Colorado Mob by marriages.

Not sure how they convinced Joe Morelli to do the hits but since there was no repercussions they decided to use Morelli again and again.

The reason it was found out to be Morelli was Joe made the mistake of re-registering the gun when the permit ran out. They required a spent bullet as part of the state's data base.

When the cold case investigators ran the spent bullets through the national database it sent them a hit.

Carlos called Kenda back.

"Kenda, here."

"Joe, Stephanie found the link between New Jersey and Colorado."

"Tell me."

"Joe Morelli is biologically related to Gerald Scarpelli of the New Jersey Crime Family. But his contact is Paul Clyde Villano in Colorado."

"Holy Cow! Then it was a mob hit?"

"Yes. Seems as if Villano short changed the New Jersey mob on some drugs. He refused a refund or to replace the shorted cocaine."

"But why four murders?"

"I appears that as if it started a family feud."

"Stephanie found out all of this how?"

"Hector, has invented a search engine that does genealogy. Stephanie used that to track both families."

"Maybe we need to steal Hector to solve some of our unsolved murders?"

"Let me talk to Hector. He may let you have a copy for your use."

"I would appreciate that. I am willing to pay him if he likes."

"I will send you the reports and if she digs up any more."

"Wait! Wait! Didn't you tell me earlier she used to date the Morelli character?"

"Yes."

" Ranger! Won't that make her a target if they ever find out she is the one who dug up the information?"

"Shit! I had not gotten around to think about that. Not to mention they split on bad terms."

"Man you better watch that girl closely."

"Thanks, Kenda. We will discuss her protection."

"Thank that angel for helping me solve this."

"I will."

They hang up.

Ranger immediately calls his Commander.

"Sir, I came into some information that ties into the Florida mission. Joe Morelli is a Trenton cop and is biologically related to the New Jersey Mob through Gerald Scarpelli. I just talked to Joe Kenda out in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I now have proof that Joe Morelli has killed four Colorado mobsters. We have credit card receipts and hotel connections. Joe would go in 2 days before the murders and leave the day they were committed."

"Manoso are you positive about your facts?"

"I will email you all the reports. Yes it is concrete. But, Sir, there is a complication to this."

"What complication?"

"Remember I told you I fell for a girl in Florida?"

"Yes. What has she got to do with this investigation?"

"Sir, she is working for my Security Company. She is the one who found the information. But Morelli is her ex-boyfriend!"

"Holy Cow! Her life will be in grave danger if the Mob every finds this out."

" One other problem. Her Godfather is Joe Juniack, Chief of Police of Trenton."

"Oh My God! You better find a way to reroute this information or she will be dead in no time if they find out she is the one to turn them in."

"I will do my best, Sir."

"How did she find out all this information?"

"My computer tech has invented a genealogical search engine. She ran the names through the system. Not to mention she has Spidey Senses a lot strong than mine. Something tipped her off and she dug until she found the answers."

"I will talk to my superiors we may have to have her tested. If they are that strong we may try to recruit to do some searches for us when we get stuck."

"Let me know what the powers will be say. All I know she can out search me!. Who knows maybe she can get better Intel for our overseas missions and make it safer for the men? "

"Wouldn't that be fantastic? Thanks, Manoso for the information."

"You are welcome, Sir."

They hang up.

Carlos goes upstairs and finds Stephanie watching Ghost-busters movie.

"Is this you favorite movie?"

"Yes. I have seen it so many times I use it when I need to think."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Carlos, I am scared."

"Of what, Babe?"

"If either Mob finds out I was the one to dig up that information my life isn't worth a plug nickel."

"The Commander and I are going to reroute the information so it will come from an anonymous source in another state. I will have Hector erase your footprints on these computers so no one will find out about you had anything to do with it."

"Why do I always cause so much trouble for people?"

Carlos sat down beside her and hugged her tight.

"Babe, you did nothing wrong. But there will be an uproar when it hits the news. My suggestion is for you to act surprised. Act like you knew nothing about it. The Commander will protect you. In fact he may have a job offer for you."

"What kind of a job?"

"Basically doing searches for the FBI and CIA. Your Spidey Senses are far superior to even my own. They pay big bucks for help like you."

"Do you think I could do that?"

"Babe, didn't you just solve 4 unsolved Colorado murders that no one else could even find one lead?"

"I just got lucky."

"Yeah and you found out the link between New Jersey and Colorado."

"That was because of Hector's programs."

"I think your Spidey Senses are a form of being a Physic. But I am still proud of you."

"Let's eat and go to bed unless you want to go home."

"I would rather stay here if you don't mind. I guess I feel safer here protected by all these men and your arms to calm me down."

"Then let's go get you comfortable. I will hold you all night if you want me to."

After two rounds of loving Stephanie finally fell asleep.

Carlos had more trouble sleeping.

Would he lose her due to what she found.

He finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Carlos was appreciating the goddess in his arms.

"Good morning, Babe." He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Carlos."

Stephanie pulled him to her for a toe curling kiss that caught Carlos off guard.

"You are playing with fire, Babe."

"Here I thought I was stoking the fire."

"Babe, be careful what you ask for."

"If you can't handle the heat get out to the kitchen or better yet why not use your fire extinguisher?"

Carlos knew a tease when he heard one.

"You asked for it, Babe."

"Then let's see some action."

Carlos made sure she had plenty of action!

Once they were done Carlos looked down at her.

"We need to get up. We have some work to do."

"It is more fun to play."

"Babe, remember we have to find out more information so we can put Morelli away for good."

"I can't believe I was dating a murderer! Talk about being scared to death."

"Babe, you and both know the mob are experts at hiding their tracks."

Stephanie sets up.

"Are you sorry you got messed up with me?"

"No, Babe. I am proud of you for finding the links that trained police officers have been unable to find for years. That is quite an accomplishment."

"Then why do I feel like I am such a trouble magnet?"

"You may draw people out but you also end up making the city safer for your efforts. I am just glad that you are on MY SIDE!"

"I will be ready in a few minutes. I will get back to trying to eliminate Joe. This just feels wrong to me some how."

"What are you Spidey Senses telling you.?"

"That Joe didn't do it. But all of the evidence points to the fact he did it."

"Is there a chance he didn't do it?"

"Nothing points that way."

"Then set your sights on the paper trail and let it decide. People have been set up before."

"I love you, Carlos."  
"I love you, Babe."

They shower and get dressed for work.

Stephanie kept running things through the system with different search terms.

Four hours into the searches something new popped up.

The sign in sheets from the Motel 6 were signed by a female using Joe's credit card.

That is when Stephanie realized there were 2 tickets purchased not one!

Then Stephanie ran Terri Gilman through the system.

Strange Terri Gilman was not working on the two days of each murder.

Stephanie went to Ranger's Office.

"I think we have co-conspirators."

"We do?"

"Terri Gilman was not working on the days of each murder."

"Terri and Joe were working as a team?"

"Seems like it."

"Let me call Kenda."

Ranger dialed Kenda's phone.

"Kenda, here."

"Joe, it is Ranger. Stephanie has found out that their may be two perpetrators and not one."

"There has never been any hint of more than one perpetrator."

"There is a possibility there is a female working with Morelli. She is the niece of Vito Grizoli Crime Family here in New Jersey. Joe Morelli is Terri main sex partner. It is possible the Grizoli's are the ones doing the hit. Stephanie also uncovered the fact that on all four dates there were 2 tickets bought not one. Stephanie is checking the Grizoli records now."

"I am a seasoned officer but this case is blowing my mind. I think you need to an insurance policy with Lloyd's of London on that girl! Her Spidey Senses are priceless tools." \

Ranger laughed at him.

"Just think Kenda if I had not met her in Florida none of this would be happening."

" That was a godsend several times over."

"I will keep you updated on the information. I will also be passing the information on to my FBI Commander. They are investigating the circumstances as well."

"Thanks, Ranger."

Stephanie spent the rest of the day searching new areas and following up on the leads she already had.

Stephanie was still in her office at 7 pm when Ranger knocked on her door.

"Babe, it is late."

"I know I am almost ready to wrap this whole thing up. I have one search left to run."

"Please do it tomorrow. I don't like you working this hard."

"I want to finish this and get it over with."

Carlos left her alone and went upstairs.

It was midnight when Stephanie came to bed.

"What so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I located information that indicates that both the Grizoli Family and the Rosolli Family both helped in the four Colorado murders. What is that going to mean for Connie?"

Ranger sat straight up in bed.

"Explain how both families are involved."

"Vito Grizoli is related to the Scarpelli family by marriage. There was a feud started by the first murder victim against Vito's daughter. A hint of a possible rape of Vito's niece, Terri, during a meeting in Colorado two months before the murder. I am guessing Joe and Vito were avenging Terri's honor. The second murder victim was a cousin of the Rosolli's. The second victim was caught in the act of trying to break into their apartment the family was staying in because The Rosolli's were bringing lots of cash with them to pay for favors from Paul Clyde Villano. The third murder was the the right hand man of the Scarpelli family and he was their enforcer. The fourth murder was ordered to silence the son of Paul Clyde Villano who was trying to force his father out so he could take over the family."

"Holy Cow!"

"There is more."

Carlos swallowed hard.

All four guys were trying to start their own family. The younger generation wanted to be more into the drug scene and the older ones objected as being too dangerous. So it is possible that the Colorado group got their heads together with the New Jersey faction and the murders were to squelch the mutiny. I have proof that Vito was also in Pueblo at the same time as Joe and Terri. Only the Rosolli family did not go to Colorado."

"I need to call my Commander tonight! He is not going to be happy."

Carlos placed the call and got the man out of bed.

"Commander, I need you to get wide awake. Stephanie has found out the Colorado murders were carried out by two New Jersey families to squelch a mutiny in the works of the Colorado families. Members of each family were working to start their own faction."

"Then the danger in Colorado is not over yet?"

"I would say it is still very unstable and more murders to come if given the right circumstances."

"I will get our agencies out there a head's up."

"I will have Stephanie email you all her research and her views on this situation."

"Ranger, when this is all over I want to meet this Wonder Woman!"

"Yes, Sir. I agree that is a good nickname for her. Besides she calls me Batman."

"I agree with her on that too. You have gotten out of scrapes no human should have. You have to have some kind of super powers. You deserve a Wonder Woman to be your partner. God only knows what kind of Intel the two of you will dig up for us. Tell her she is hired! I am going back to bed after a few calls. Thanks, Ranger."

The Commander hangs up.

"Stephanie, the Commander said to tell you "You are hired!" He also has a new nick name for you."

"What is that?"

"Wonder Woman!"

"I could never live up to that name."

"Babe, you already have! This is more than any of us males would have thought to dig up. The Commander is calling in the FBI in Colorado because it sounds like they are facing a Crime Family Feud in the making. I need to call Kenda. You go get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be very busy."

Ranger rang Kenda's cell phone.

"Kenda."

"Joe, your town is in for a world of trouble. Stephanie has uncovered a mutiny between both Crime Families. The younger generation of both families are trying to combine their strength and over throw the older generation."

"I will pass the information on to my superiors. Thanks for heads up."

"Joe, the FBI has already been notified so I am sure they will be contacting you too."

"You mean to tell me a girl in New Jersey solved 4 unsolved murders that over 10 seasoned homicide officers haven't been able to do for over 5 years?"

"My Commander said he was going to start calling her Wonder Woman. He wants to hire her to look at cold cases to see if she can solve them too."

"I agree she is a Wonder Woman. I can't wait to meet this Super Hero."

"Remember she is MINE!"

"Just joking Ranger. You are one lucky bastard to find her twice."

"That I am. Sorry for waking you up at this hour."

"I am on nights so I was already awake. Give my thanks to Stephanie."

They hang up.

Stephanie was already sound asleep by the time Ranger was done with his calls.

Ranger kissed her cheek and curled up and pulled her close to him.

He snuggled into her and went to sleep himself.

He was awake by 5 am. Just out of habit.

He kissed her cheek and went to take a shower.

He went downstairs to the gym and did his morning workout.

His mind was busy on how to protect Stephanie if word ever got out.

He thought of sending her to one of the other offices but they would just tail her.

No, he would keep her here and send her out with bodyguards for now.

The next morning Stephanie called Joe Juniack and had him come to RangeMan because she had some earth shattering news to tell him.

Juniack arrived and Stephanie took him to the first floor conference room.

"Uncle Joe, what I am about to tell you and show you will cost you many sleepless nights until you and the FBI can get to the bottom of. But if you love me you will never hint at where you got this information. It could literally get me murdered!"

"Murdered? What could be so important to do this?"

"Uncle Joe, I have proof that Joe Morelli has committed 4 murders out in Colorado Springs. His gun has been identified when he re-registered his gun recently."

"Is that the only proof you have?"

"NO!"

Stephanie pulled out a binder with over 50 pages of information in it.

Joe Juniack leafed through the information.

When he got to the part of Morelli and Teri making all four trips to Pueblo 2 days before each murder. Joe Juniack turned white as a ghost.

"What is worse is he was deliberately instigating a mob war in Colorado! Innocent people would get hurt! Uncle Joe, the FBI has been notified. So expect a visit from them."

"How did you find out all this information?"

"Hector's search engines. Especially his genealogical search engine."

"Can you imagine how much information we could find if the Police had this kind of search engine? "

"Stephanie, what about your safety?"

"The Commander is fixing it so it sounds like it came out of state so I should be protected. Besides I know Carlos will force bodyguards on me. My question is what about Connie because her family is involved. She doesn't know anything about this mess or she would have dropped me a hint."

"I will check on somethings but I would suggest you be the one to warn her. Talk to Carlos he may have some ideas. Even if he sends her to one of his offices. For one she will be out of town and place her there under a different name just to keep her safe."

"I will ask him. What about you Uncle Joe. I have a whole Police Department to keep me safe but I do think maybe I need to get Mary out of town. The kids are grown and on their own."

This is going to blow this town apart. I will have to find a place to hide Morelli before the inmates will kill him even in solitary."

"Uncle Joe. I just had an idea what if Joe had other officers in the Department covering his tracks. That is possible."

"I will check into it. But I bet your system would do better."

"I will check that out too. This is just becoming way too big. Will there ever be an end to it?"

"Steph, for our sanity and safety we might want the FBI to blow this whistle. That will keep most of the heat off our backs."

"Whatever you think, Uncle Joe."

"To tell you the truth I have no idea how to contain the fall out."

"I will run all the employees if you send me a list."

"Wonder what Hector would charge me to buy access to his search engines?"

"Want me to ask him?"

"I would be interested in knowing."

"Let me call him."

"Hector can you come to First Floor Conference Room? Uncle Joe Juniack is here and has a question for you."

"Be right there."

Hector knocked on the door.

"How can I help you Chief?"

"Stephanie was showing me how much information your search engines digs up that our doesn't. How much would you charge me to put it on my laptop?"

"Well, Sir. I never planned on selling them. They are copyrighted but what brought this subject up?"

Stephanie filled in on everything the system dug up.

Hector sat down hard.

"You got all this from MY system?"

"Yes. The genealogical search engine produced the link I needed to connect the New Jersey families to the Colorado families."

"I am shocked you go that much information out of the engine."

"I promise to keep your program a secret for the others in the office."

"Well, Sir. Because of all the information Stephanie dug up. How about I get you a copy. I will let you try for a month. Then we will discuss a price. Probably around $20 a month."

"That sounds reasonable. If it produces this kind of product then I just might rent a copy for my main researchers but only for their offices. I should be able to find more suspects with this kind of results."

"Let me go make you a CD and I will set up a password for it."

"Thanks, Hector."

Hector leaves and returns about 15 minutes later.

"Here is your copy. This is the password."

Hector hands him a 3x5 file card.

"Thanks, Hector. I promise not to tell anyone who gave me the program."

"The owner's name is in code so they won't be able to figure out how to open it. Besides I fixed it so only your laptop will be able to sign on to it."

"I need to get back to the Office. Steph be sure to talk to Carlos. We have to protect Connie."

"I will, Uncle Joe."

At lunch Stephanie talks to Carlos about protecting Connie.

"We have a room on fourth floor she could help us with the paperwork and still be protected or she can pick one of the other cities to move too."

"We need to talk to Connie."

"Let's go talk now so we can make plans rather than waiting too long." Stephanie said.

"I agree."

They drove to the Bond's Office.

"Hi, you two. What is up?"

Stephanie sat down.

"Connie, has Vinnie got any bugs in this office?"

"No. I found them all yesterday. I sweep the office daily. Why?"

"Connie, you life could be in severe danger here shortly."

"I haven't done anything to deserve that?"

"No. Can we go out to Ranger's car to talk just in case there is a missed bug."

"Sure."

They went out to Ranger's car.

Stephanie showed Connie all the information about her own family."

Connie started crying.

"You mean my father ordered a hit without telling me?"

"Not only did he order a hit on a member of the Colorado Crime Family he also help finance a mutiny of the younger generation trying to combine two Crime Families into one new family."

"Daddy, helped finance something out in Colorado?"

"Yes. Along with being a co-conspirator in four murders. Connie when this gets out your life just might be in danger."

"I am a dead person if that happens!"

"Connie, I am offering you to move you to one of my other offices or you can stay at RangeMan but you will not be allowed out in the public around here. Too many people here know you by sight. My suggestion is to send you either Miami or Boston. I can arrange to have a new identity for you. I think Boston will be quieter than Miami. But it is your choice."

"How much time do I have?"

"I will check with FBI and find out a timetable for blowing the whistle."

"I am scared out my wits!"

"You are welcome to come to stay on the fourth floor until we can get you the new identity."

"What should I do, Stephanie?"

"If it was me I would go to RangeMan because if any of your family gets hint of this they could think you were the snitch they could try to eliminate you. Once they do that it can't be undone. Even when they find out you had nothing in it." Stephanie said.

"How about I send a guy after the office closes. Then you go get enough things for a two week stay and I should have a new identity by then." Ranger offered.

"I am too scared to turn you down. Why would my father do this?"

"My guess is they are trying to set up a new distribution area and increase their profits. But your father had to know that his actions would put your life in jeopardy." Ranger said.

"So the love of money and power is more important than my very life?"

"Seems that way. But you know when this comes out he will be charged with at least four counts of conspiracy to commit murder or maybe actual murder charges?" Stephanie stated.

"Wow! I am speechless."

"Finish out today and I will have Tank and Hal here when you close. You will have a room at RangeMan. I will take care of Vinnie. I will bring one of the new recruits here to run the office. Because Vinnie might need to be protected as well." Ranger said.

Ranger called Vinnie's home phone.

"Vinnie, I am calling to inform you that I will be using one of our recruits to run your office. It has come to my attention that Connie's life has been threatened. Until we can neutralize the threat I will have a man stationed in your office in case your life gets threatened too."

"Connie's life is being threatened?"  
"Possible. I have information from the FBI that there is going to be a sting in Trenton sometime soon. Don't bond anyone you haven't check them out. The Mob families are at war with Mob Families from Colorado Springs. It is going to get dicey."

"Thanks for the warning, Ranger. Is Connie safe?"

"She will be given a new identity and moved to another city under RangeMan protection."

"Gosh! Should I tell Harry about this?"

"I wish you wouldn't. We haven't gotten to the bottom of this so we don't want anyone tipped off until the FBI cleans house."

"OK, but Connie is safe right now?"

"She will be when she closes the office tonight."

"Keep me informed. I promise not to tell anyone not even Lucille so she doesn't spill it to her father (Harry the Hammer)."

"Thanks, Vinnie. This will be a major story before too long. Just be careful who you bond out."

"I will. Thanks again, Ranger.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

The satellite phone rang.

"Manoso here."

"Ranger, there will be a story on the 6 o'clock news. We have removed Joe Morelli out of town along with seven other people. They include Joe's mother, his brother, Anthony, his grandmother, Bella. Along with three other cops and the family attorney all of whom were helping covering their tracks.

"Holy Crap!"

"But Ranger the attorney of record was Dickie Orr!"

"Stephanie is going to shit!"

"We have a ton of paperwork from his office. There will be a second investigation started because it seems as Dickie has been bribing several City Officials. Joe Juniack seems to be cleared but his second in command has some explaining to do. He is being detained but not under arrest just yet."

"What does this do to Stephanie safety?"

"When we blow the whistle we will try to make the Burg understand Stephanie did not know anything about Dickie's shady deals."

"I will tell her. I never thought it would get this wide spread."

"Actually neither did I. This is one barrel full of worms it may take a long time to get to the bottom of it."

"OK, no bounty hunting for her. She would be target for sure."

"Let me know if you need help. I will try to get you some National Guard members if I need to."

"I will let you know. I appreciate the offer. I hope I don't have to use them but I will if gets too close to Stephanie."

"You might send her out of town until it dies down."

"I will talk to her and see how she wants to handle it."

"I have talked to the Superiors and they want to meet with her after this dies down and we can all breath easier. The want to give her three files and let her research them. They will be cold files all three have had no leads in over four years. We would be interested in if she can come up with new clues."

"I will mention that to her also."

They hang up.

Carlos calls and emergency meeting and has the other offices to use a video chat.

When everyone was in place Carlos dropped the bombshell of what is about to happen in Trenton.

Everyone gasped!

"Listen people this is urgent. We only have hours before the TV article with hit the air waves.

This town is not going to be safe for Stephanie or Connie. Not to mention our customers here are going to be paranoid. I may need some assistance from each office for manpower. But it boils down to is New Jersey Mob families are both under suspicion. This could bring both families down. Joe Morelli has been taken to an undisclosed place. He is under high security. His private gun has been identified as the murder weapon in four murders in Colorado. It came to light that New Jersey Mob Families were helping to finance a hostile take over of both Crime Families in Colorado. There have been close to 2 dozen arrests in Colorado. But the main perpetrator was Joe Morelli and Terri Gilman of the Grizoli Crime Family."

James Cardin of the Boston office asked Ranger if there were any ties to any city where RangeMan had offices.

"No. Miami, Atlanta and Boston have been cleared of all involvement. Trenton's RangeMan's Office has been cleared as well. But the problem with Trenton is Connie is the daughter of one of the Crime Families. She has been removed from view. The other person involved is Stephanie Plum because she was married to the Morelli attorney. Dickie Orr was arrested and found to be in real deep and being charged with bribery of City Officials. So the whole town of Trenton will be affected by the fall out. Stephanie is incognito as well. They will be sent to a secret location after debriefing with the FBI.

All the offices promised to send a team of men to help Trenton's workforce.

The video chat ended.

The Trenton men had a ton of questions.

Ranger tried to answer them all.

After the men went back to work Ranger met with Stephanie and Connie.

"Girls, you won't like my solution but I refuse to take no for an answer. I will have the FBI come in and debrief you as to what you know. Once that is complete I will be flying you to a private island I personally own. No, it is now under my name so no one can trace it. You will remain there until it is safe for you to return. I will send two men with you as bodyguards. I need most of the Core Team here. So I am sending Hector and Hal to the island with you. Hector has already left to set up the communication system. While on the island you will have to set up a new screen name so no one will know it is you. Please limit your exposure to outsiders. Our system is extremely secure and can not be hacked. So please try to limit your time on Facebook or other social media."

"Is this really necessary, Carlos?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe, this is the only way I know to protecting you two. But I do promise once it dies down a little I will fly to the island and let you know what is happening. I honestly wouldn't send you that far away if I didn't think it was absolutely the best way to protect you."

"What do you think, Connie?" Ranger asked.

"I don't like it either but I also know there is so many Crime Family factions it is the best way to eliminate any danger to us."

"If Connie also thinks this is best then I am willing to go. But what about our cellphones?"

"We will send you there with government satellite phones with scramblers on it so we can talk daily without the calls being traced."

"Then I can at least hear your voice?"

"Yes, Babe, I will need to hear your voice as well to calm me down but also to ease my mind that you two are still safe."

"Alright. I won't fight you on this."

"I promise to visit every other week. I need to spend most of my time here controlling the chaos this will cause."

"How soon will we have to leave?"

"The Commander will be here tomorrow with his crew so you two will leave after dark on Friday."

"That only gives us a day and a half!"

"I will have our pilot to fly you too New York first. Take you shopping for anything you need then you will be flown to an island I own. Once there either Hector or Hal can take you to the nearest city for anything else you need. The island will have a delivery boat once a week. When the boat comes in please stay in the house so no one knows there are two woman on the island. There is a maid and a maintenance main living there. They have been in my employ for years so they are safe."

"Alright. I agree." Stephanie said.

"Me too." Connie said.

 **THE FBI INQUISTITION:**

"Stephanie, explain to us how you came across this information."

"I just entered the information from Lt. Kenda's report into the RangeMan system. I ended up with close to 30 pages of information. I read through it and highlighted what I thought was important in 3 different colors. Red for needs more research; green for just normal information; blue for areas for the geological search engine."

"Where did you get that search engine? I have never heard of such a search engine."

"Ranger has a tech man that invented the search engine and had it copyrighted so RangeMan can legitimately use it."

"Go on."

"Then I kept re-reading and things began to trip things from previous readings. I underlined them with a silver marker. Then I copied them to a separate file and when they were placed in categories it began to fall in place. I have what Ranger calls Spidey Senses and they are very seldom wrong. I then had a list of search engine words to put into a new search and it found more ties. I spent over 12 hours searching on the computer to compile all the threads. You can check with Hector who wrote the geological search engine and he can tell you when I logged on to the computer and how long I was logged in that day. But it was after midnight before I finished all the searches."

"How did you tie Morelli to them?"

"When I used to date Morelli those names had come up when he was talking on the phone sometimes. I also still had his credit card numbers in my phone because he would often have me order him something online so I put them in my phone as a memo. I was able to obtain his credit card statements using the numbers he gave me."

"We brought you 3 files to research. There is one file that is an open case. The other two are cold cases that we are out of leads in. About how much time do you need to research them?"

"Most normal searches takes 2 hours and I can run all 3 at the same time. But if you want an in depth and geological search it will take 6 hours."

"How about we leave them with you then we will come back tomorrow and we will discuss what you have located that we haven't found?"

"This will be fine with me."

"The Superiors tells me that you have a form of Physic ability. How long have you known about that?"

"I don't know nothing about Physic abilities but often time when reading information my mind catches something that doesn't ring true with it. Then that gives me a lead to check out further."

"That must come in handy chasing your fugitives."

"There are many times I would have not caught them without it."

"I am interested in what you find. One file is a case I personally worked on for 2 years until I ran out of leads. The case was never solved. I would like to solve it before I retire."

"I will do my best."

"Miss Plum, nice to meet you. We will call before we come over tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you too, Agent Reynolds."

They shake hands and the Agent leaves under escort."

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Stephanie meets with Agent Reynolds again.

Stephanie hands him his file.

"I found your own search techniques all over the way this was checked out. But you overlooked two important key items. You did not check out where the perpetrator got the gun. It was stolen out of New York from a pawn shop break in. The owner who pawned it was responsible because that gun belonged to his grandfather. Here is the file that I ran."

Agent Reynolds read through a very deep search. He was shocked at what this woman had dug out.

"You have shocked me at the amount of information we missed. What I wouldn't give to have a search engine like this."

"You will need to talk to Ranger about that. Our computer tech built the search engines for us."

"What is the tech's name?"

"Hector."

"Hector Hernandez?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"He is still one of us. We didn't know he was this computer knowledgeable."

"Would you like to talk to him?"

"He is here?"

"Sure. He is in his dungeon as he calls it."

"I would love to talk to him."

Stephanie calls Hector's extension.

"Hector, there is an FBI agent in my office and he requests your presence he has some questions for you."

"I will be right up. Am I in trouble."

"No, Hec. This is a personal visit. He is testing my research skills. "

"See you in a Sec."

Hector came into Stephanie's office.

He immediately recognized Peter Reynolds.

"Hi, Peter. What brings you here?"

"Miss Plum here is being tested to see if we could use her researching skills."

"She has my endorsement. I may know computers but this girl can get information out of computers that even I never thought of."

"I gave her a file that is still unsolved and I was out of leads. This woman found 10 areas I never even considered. Then she did the research on them. She is putting my ass to work! But she tells me you invented these search engines?"

"Yes, sir, I did. All of RangeMan's search engines are my creations. They are all patented and I have documentation to my ownership of them. Why?"

"Would you consider letting the FBI buy copies of them?"  
"I would but you wouldn't get half of the information this woman can dig up. I many times have brought searches to her when I get stumped. Give her two hours and she digs up things even I didn't find."

"So it is her skill not the search engine doing the work?"

"Pretty much except for the geological searches. That I would be willing to assign to the FBI for a monthly fee."

"I will talk to the Director in Washington about this idea."

"Tell, Charlie Huddleston I said hello."

"That is right you two were in Bogota together."

"Yeah. Just have him call me. I am willing to work out a deal for its use."

"Thanks, Hector."

"Give them hell, Steph!"

Hector left them alone.

"I am impressed with this file alone. What else do you have for me?"

Stephanie handed him the second file.

Agent Reynolds began reading it. He noticed the silver marking.

"What does the silver markings mean?"

"Those are areas you missed but are very important. As you see on that file if you read my final report you will see how the geological search has found 2 other relatives formally unmentioned. The lady in the report has a very long record of the exact same type of criminal activity. You check her background and you will find out she is nothing more than a con woman! She was using your suspect."

"I can't wait to show these reports to the Director. He will be floored at how we missed this."

"Here is the third file. The open you said is still open. You guys have the wrong man in jail!"

"We have him dead to rights?"

"Really, read the file and weep! The man was actually somewhere else when the murder happened. He told you where he was but you chose to believe your informant over the information. There in front of you is proof that he is totally innocent. He told you he was at work. Someone there told you that he wasn't there. You did not dig further. If you fools would have realized that the man was in the hospital having his gallbladder removed. Note his surgery time! You tell me how a man under anesthesia can commit a murder? Come on. Here I thought the FBI was top dogs...well I am beginning to wonder how many other people have you convicted that are truly innocent?"

"Holy Crap! Are you sure of this information?"

"Notice I enclosed the fax from the hospital records shows he was actually in surgery."

"Lady, I am shocked! I know the agent who did this research. He doesn't usually make mistakes like this."

"Maybe you need to check out his motive because his report is biased and not based on facts."

"Thank you so much. I will go back and have the Commander to start the process to free this man! I am sick that it took this long to come to light."

"Tell the Commander I will await his decision but I am not sure I want to leave Trenton because Carlos and I are just starting this relationship. I don't care to take on another job that would take me away from him."

"He will be disappointed. We sure could use talent like yours."

"I am sorry Carlos will always come first in my life."

"He is a lucky man. Thank you, Miss Plum. It has been a pleasure to get to know you. You are truly a talent. We will be in touch."

Agent Reynolds shakes her hand. Stephanie asks Brian Andrews to escort him out.

 **THE FBI COMES TO TRENTON:**

The FBI sends a full team into Trenton.

Their research combined with Stephanie's searches shows that there are three cops helping Joe Morelli covering his tracks.

Those three cops are taken into custody as they come off duty. One was taken to Bayside State Prison in Leesburg under maximum security. The second cop was taken to Southern State Correction Facility in Delmont. Since he was the closest to Morelli he was placed in solitary confinement. The third was a lesser player. He was taken to Southern Woods Prison in Bridgeton. He was allowed in general population.

As for Joe Morelli he was incarcerated at East Jersey State Prison in Rahway. He was put in isolation and he was ordered to use an alias to prevent his murder. But anyone who knows Joe Morelli he won't listen. His arrogance will over power his need to protect himself. He has become a self-centered arrogant loud mouth braggart! Doesn't fare well for him.

The FBI ended up charging 3 other Morelli's for aiding and abetting Joe's activities. Thanks to Stephanie's searches they had links that proved Grandma Bella used her Sicilian mob connections to help cover Joe's screw ups. Angie, Joe's mother, was charged as a co-conspirator. They had proof that Angela often times would pay off people who dared to mouth off about Joe's activities. They had bank records to prove some of the payments. Angela wasn't too smart as she had her bank issue Cashier's Checks for the payments. Anthony, Joe's brother, was charged with being an accomplice in over six cover ups of things that happened in Trenton.

Terri Gilman was arrested on multiple counts of conspiracy of the 4 murders in Colorado, City Officials bribery and 20 counts of prostitution. Seems as if little Miss Terri would sleep with a man, accept money to cover up any dirty deed he had done. Terri would sleep with him, get the details and the money then sleep with Joe Morelli, hand him the money and the charges would disappear. The FBI was sure there were more counts but they only had concrete proof of 20 counts.

The fall out really came when the Mayor, the Homicide Supervisor, the city attorney, Joe Juniack's second in command was arrested for helping to get the charges dismissed, and Dickie Orr were arrested. The Mayor knew of some of the incidents and helped Morelli to cover them up. The Police Homicide's Supervisor was in on a lot of Morelli's dirty deeds. Especially the charges disappearing. The City Attorney was arrested for failing to file on several charges multiple times. He was in cahoots with Joe Juniack's second in command. Thus Morelli got away with things normal people of Trenton would have been arrested for. Dickie Orr was arrested both for covering up Joe's dirty deeds but he was separately charged with handling Angela Morelli's illegal activities.

The FBI has a two page indictment for Joe Morelli. At the top of the list were the four murders in Colorado. The total list of charges were a whopping 100 charges.

Let's see you to get out all of these Joe!

As it turned out Joe would gotten two death sentences for his New Jersey deeds but New Jersey did not have a death penalty. Then Morelli was sent to Colorado Springs for trials on the four murders. Colorado does have the death penalty. Joe was sentenced to death on all four charges. Joe was found guilty on all four charges. He was shipped to the U.S. Penitentiary Administration Maximum Facility. Also known as ADX Florence. It is located in Florence, Colorado. This prison is a Super Max prison meant to handle inmates who are considered extremely dangerous and requires extremely controlling.

Seems fitting for Mr. Control Freak to end up in a place where HE HAS NO CONTROL OVER HIS OWN LIFE!

 **BACK AT RANGEMAN:**

It has been six months since Joe's trial ended.

Ranger has checked and doubled check with the remaining members of both the Grizoli and the Rosolli families. They do not hold any resentment against Ranger or his company. They don't even blame Connie. She knew nothing of the Grizoli activities. They fully blame Joe Morelli and Terri Gilman for their downfall.

Ranger picks up his government satellite phone and dials a number.

"Babe?"

"Carlos. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I have a question for you."

"What is that?"

"Actually two questions. If I come to the island would you be willing to come home with me?"

Stephanie yelled "YES!" into the receiver.

"Can you be ready by tonight?"

"Yes, again!"

"Babe, I have a third question. Would you mind a stop over in Washington D.C. to give us time for us to reconnect?"

"I will go anywhere you want to go."

"The reason I ask is I have had a request from the Director of the FBI to meet you."

"Me?"

"He wants to meet "the woman who out skilled all of his men."

"I will go but I didn't do anything you couldn't have done."

"Babe, your skills are way above any person I have ever met."

"How did I go to this fabulous person when the Burg has always told me I am such a loser and worthless human being?"

"Did it ever occur to you they were jealous of you?"

"Jealous of what?"

"You got to do things on people on TV got to do. You made their lives boring?"

"No. I never considered that."

"Babe, I will be there by 7 o'clock tonight. We will leave sometime tomorrow if you are up to it. Or we can put it off a few days if you need the time."

"Why won't I be up to it?"

"Babe, I just might let you out of that bed when I get there!"

"Promise, Batman!"

"Babe, I need your personal attention badly!"

"You keep this kind of talk and we are going to melt the phone wires."

"You just be ready for me tonight. Then we will decide how long to make Washington wait on us."

"I promise to be ready for you tonight. I love you, Carlos."

"Not as much as I love you, Babe."

"Then hang up and get your body here for me to ravage."

"You are awful eager."

"Now who is playing with fire?"

"I will be they by 7 o'clock, Babe."

"I will be waiting with open arms."

"See you in a few hours."

They hang up.

Carlos lands at the nearest airport and the Captain of his yacht is waiting to take him to the island.

It takes them almost 40 minutes to reach the island.

They pull up to the dock and there stands Ranger's Babe in a sundress that hugs her body. Sure makes his system realize how much he has been missing trying to wrap up the Morelli mess.

Stephanie runs down the dock with her arms open wide.

Carlos grabs her and squeezes her tight and gives her a hug before he kisses her.

"I have missed you so much, Babe."

"I have missed you too."

Carlos kissed her again.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"NO! You promised me something else."

Carlos broke out in laughter.

"Babe, I didn't mean leave this minute."

Stephanie smacked his shoulder.

"Let's go meet Hector and Hal. They have their reports ready for you Batman."

"You really think I am Batman?"

"Darling, you are more handsome than Adam West in my book."

"Babe, I do love you."

"Good. Because I would like to hang on to you for the rest of my life."

"Sounds almost like a proposal but I thought the man was supposed to propose?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

Carlos stopped in his tracks and pulled her to his chest.

"No, but I do. If I can arrange it would you marry me in Washington DC?"

"What about the rings?"

Carlos reached into this pocket.

"Like these?"

Carlos opened up the ring box and there sat the most beautiful ring Stephanie had ever seen.

"Babe, will you marry me so I don't have to be without your love ever again?"

"Yes I will!"

Carlos put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"Let's go in the house and meet the crew."

They went inside. Hector, Hal and Connie were delighted to see them.

"I have asked Babe to marry me and she said yes."

"About time. " Hector said. "I thought as long as you were taking I was afraid we were going to lose her too."

"I will fill you in on all the twists and turns those trials took. But I had no intention of letting loose of the best thing that ever happened to me."

Carlos kissed Stephanie's head and squeezed her waist where he had his arm around.

The rest of the evening was playing catch up on Trenton's Trials of The Century.

Then it was bed time since they were leaving the island at 8 am.

Bedtime meant play time for our couple.

Do they really need our help? I doubt it!

The next day the bunch of them left the island and went to the airport.

The Corporate Jet took them to Washington DC.

Carlos and Stephanie got off but the rest would be taken to Trenton.

Carlos did not know how long they would be in town.

Carlos called Charlie Huddleston.

"Hey, Charlie. It is Ranger Manoso. Can you come down and get us through this security mess of yours?"

"Be right down."

A few minutes later Charlie appeared and signed both Ranger and Stephanie into the building.

"Charlie, this is Stephanie Plum. We are here to discuss her testing."

"Come into my office. Have a seat."

Charlie pulled out a file."

"Stephanie, Peter Reynolds' report asks us to consider offering you a part time job as a researcher. You will be able to research cold cases to see if you can find things we missed. Your fee paid for each search will be $500 a search. You can research as many as you wish or as few as you wish but the Bureau could definitely use your skills."

"Would I have to do them here or in Trenton?"

"That will be up to you. But we can fix you up with security clearance to do it from Trenton if you like."

"What do you think Carlos?"

"I think our search engines are better than theirs. Can she do them from RangeMan. We still are not 100% sure there is no contracts out on her yet. There has been no stirrings but once she comes back into town there might be some put out?"

"Yes. About those search engines. We will need to talk to Hector as well. We would like to make a deal with him for us to have permission to use his search engines. Especially the geological search engine. That is a fanominal engine and will be a fantastic tool to have."

"I will have you call him."

"Yes, I think it would give better results if she used your search engines. Peter tells me she solved two old cases and freed one man we were holding. She never met anyone mentioned in the reports so it was not like she could talk to anyone to get the information she gave us."

"Babe, it is up to you. I will not object if you take the offer. I am still under contract for another year. But this job you would have the right to accept or decline the search."

"Was the man freed?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We had him in a minimum facility for almost 6 months. We also wrote up the agent who did not check out the man's statement. The man told the truth to the agent but he did not follow up on that lead. The government offered the man a monetary settlement for the loss of his freedom. The case was then handed to another agent and they were able to get the goods on the real perpetrator. It is a case of tunnel vision that some agents get. They make up their minds and twists the information to suit their theory."

"I would like to try a few cases to see what I can find. Then you can see if I am worth the money."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Charlie is Judge Rowland in the building today?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Think he would find time to marry Stephanie and I today?"

"Let me call him."

Charlie placed the call.

"Hey, Jeff, this is Charlie Huddleston. Ranger Manoso is here in my office. He wants to know if you could find time to marry him and his fiancee?"

"Sure send them up. You mean some woman found a way to tie that mustang down?"

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, Your Honor. But it is to our benefit as well. She is going to be one of our cold case researchers. Her skills are fantastic."

"Must mean she has other talents we don't know about if she got Manoso to settle down."

"I will send them up, Your Honor."

"He said to go on up and he will do it for you Manoso."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Judge Rowland did ask how any woman managed to tie you down?"

Carlos looked at Stephanie.

"Because I asked her too."

Charlie just cracked up laughing.

"Ranger, that is something that any one who knows you would never expect you to say."

"We met while I was undercover in Florida. She was on vacation after catching her fugitive. I lost my heart to her. When the mission was over I went looking for her. But we got into the middle of the mess in Trenton."

"I heard about that ruckus."

"The bad part was I had to send her away because one of the main perpetrators was one of her ex-boyfriends."

"Wow, what a roller coast of a relationship you have had already."

"She brings light into my dark world."

"Then she is a prize. You better treat her right."

"Yeah, I think every man at the Trenton branch would take me to the mats if I hurt her."

"Miss Plum, you keep this guy in line. He is a good man but can get pushy once in awhile."

"I will do my best. I will find my own time out punishments for him since I would never win on the mats with him."

Charlie smiled. "Manoso, I think you have met your match!"

"You don't see me running away do you, Charlie? No I want tied to this woman for the rest of my life that is how much she means to me."

"Yeah, you going to chat or are we going to do the deed? I was promised a honeymoon."

Charlie and Carlos both laughed at her.

"I see who will wear the pants in this marriage?"

"Only when he needs to learn to put up or shut up."

"That is my hint to man up to my own words. Let's go get married, Babe."

"I have been waiting on this day since I met you in Florida."

"Then today your dream will become reality."

Carlos got up and pulled her up into his arms.

He offered his hand to Huddleston.

"Thanks, Man."

Huddleston shook his hand.

"Thank you for finding her. She might be yours but I think she will make a good asset for this office as well. Stephanie we will run your background check and send you badge to the Trenton office."

"Thank you, Sir. Sorry to take up so much of your time."

"It has been enjoyable. I look forward to seeing you again. Once the background check comes through I will email you your first case."

"I will look forward to it."

They left and took the elevator to the Court Room floor.

Carlos knocked on the door.

Judge Rowland let them in.

He had all the paperwork for them to fill out.

Once that was done. He checked it over and made a couple of phone calls.

Judge Rowland got both Charlie Huddleston and Peter Reynolds to come be the witnesses since they both knew both parties.

In no time flat the marriage vows were repeated, sealed with a kiss. The license was signed and hugs were exchanged.

Carlos caught a cab and they went to the Ronald Reagan Washington International Airport. Ranger had the cab to hanger area and they met Jim with the Corporate Jet.

Ranger told Jim to take them home.

Jim made the announcement that they were a mile high.

Carlos led his new wife to the bedroom and he welcomed her into the Mile High Club.

It add special memories to Stephanie's wedding day.

Jim did like Ranger had texted him when he requested the jet brought to Washington DC.

Jim told Ella a wedding cake was needed upon their return.

Ella went all out and decorated the lobby with wedding bells. The roof top was made over and the grill was put to use. The Merry Men were thrilled to have Stephanie one of theirs full time.

When the jet landed there was a sea of black shirted muscle bound men lining the hanger opening.

As soon as the door was opened and Stephanie stepped onto the landing of the stairs the men started clapping and whistling at her.

Tank stepped forward.

"Welcome to our world, Stephanie. We are so happy for you. We as a group have decided to adopt you as our sister."

"Don't I have a say in this, Carlos asked?"

The chorus was "NO!"

"I am still the boss you know?"

"Business wise but this is personal. We love her too."

"Babe, I think they overrule me."

"That is alright. It is not everyday that a girl gets married and gets adopted on the same day."

The entourage pulled into the garage.

The newly married couple entered into the lobby to the decoration surprise.

"Let me guess, Ella is responsible for this?"

Cal was on the desk.

"Yes and your reception is on the rooftop."

"Babe, I think they are as happy as I am that you and I got married.

They all proceed to the rooftop.

The wedding reception was elegantly decorated.

The food was plentiful.

But more fun was had when Carlos got her corralled onto the seventh floor.

That and Carlos told Tank they were off line for 72 hours.

The men just laughed at him.

Carlos and Stephanie did not reappear for 72 hours with no play by play action.

Considering Ella fully stocked the refrigerator and pantry they had no reason to come down from their penthouse.

The men were so happy to know their Boss had finally found his one and only.

The Burg never did blame Stephanie but they never knew the searches came from Trenton

Colorado found Joe Morelli guilty and he was sentenced to die times 4. I have heard of a slow death but multiple deaths. Unless they wanted to make damn sure the bastard is T-Totally dead!

Lt. Kenda was able to solve all four murders and got a commendation for that and he can retire with every murder he was given with the final report marked "Solve" on over 500 cases in his career.

Everyone is doing fine but the true criminals.

I guess the old saying is right "Crime never pays." Also "Don't do the crime you won't have to do the time."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my complicated off the wall idea. Hope everyone but the criminals has a Happy New Year!

Martha Essex


End file.
